Poisoned Love: The first of The Blind Series
by darkrose45
Summary: Toms and she-cats live in different Clans. They meet two moons out of the year, one in newleaf to mate, one in leaf-fall to give the toms their apprentices and to mate then. When a forbidden pair mates, the Clans are shaken to their cores. Along with the threat of a third Clan looming over them.
1. DawnClan

**DawnClan**

**Leader-Moonstar-** fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- Smokewater-** smokey grey she-cat with light blue grey patches and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat- Whisperpath-** small, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

**Fallenbreeze-** dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue green eyes

**Adderstreak-** dark reddish she-cat with one, thick black stripe down he spine with amber eyes

**Peppernose-** black she-cat with light grey spots and green eyes

**Leafpelt-** dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Littlesun-** small, yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**Swiftlegs-** dark golden tabby she-cat with long legs and dark blue eyes

**Jaywhisker-** dark blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Ravenstream- **black she-cat with dark grey tabby marks and piercing blue eyes

**Tawneyleap- **dark tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Rockflare-** grey she-cat with light ginger paws and amber eyes

**Froststone-** pale grey she-cat with darker tabby marks and blue eyes

**Bluepool-** blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Brightfang-** white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Ashcloud-** pale grey she-cat with darker grey paws and tail with faint green eyes

**Petalstorm-**dark cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Wildlegs-** dark reddish she-cat, very clumsy with dark green eyes

**Foxdust-** reddish tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

**Honeypaw-** light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes (**Addrstreak)**

**Oakpaw-** dark golden and brown she-cat with green eyes(**Froststone)**

**Snowpaw-** white and brown she-cat with blue eyes (**Whisperpath)**

**Rainypaw-** white she-cat with dark grey speckles and grey blue eyes (**Smokewater)**

**Swanpaw-** pale yellow and white she-cat with yellow eyes (**Jaywhisker)**

**Queens**

**Sandpelt-** dark sandy tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Frogkit, Mosskit and Leapkit)

**Minttail-** pale grey she-cat with green eyes (mother to Frozenkit and Crowkit)

**Elders**

**Twistedfur-** small, black she-cat with ling, knotted fur and yellow eyes

**Silverstreak- **silver she-cat with lighter tabby marks and blue eyes

**Berryclaw-** cream she-cat with amber eyes


	2. DuskClan

**DuskClan**

**Leader- Mountainstar-** large, dark grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Deputy-Greyfeather- **faint grey tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat- Tallwhisker-** grey tabby tom with long whiskers and green eyes

**Warriors**

**Eaglestep- **brown tabby tom with sharp, yellow eyes

**Harestripe-** light brown and white tom with amber eyes

**Windash-** dark greyish black tom with blue eyes

**Tigerfur-** dark tabby with amber eyes

**Dustfeet-** dark brown tom with lighter brown feet and green eyes

**Mudears-** brown tabby tom with darker ears and yellow eyes

**Redpool-** reddish tom with green eyes

**Flaresky-** bright yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

**Brindlestorm-** brindle marked tom with amber eyes

**Echospots-** black tom with light grey spots and blue grey eyes

**Smokemask-** black tom with a smokey grey face and blue eyes

**Pebblefrost-** small, dark grey tom with white paws and yellow eyes

**Crookedfoot-** grey tabby with a twisted foot and green eyes

**Webslash-** reddish and brown tom with light blue eyes

**Silverclaw-** dark silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Hollowfeather- **brown tom with very dark tabby marks and amber eyes

**Blazesong-** black tabby tom with a ginger flash on his chest and ice blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Weaselpaw- **dark ginger and white tabby tom with yellow eyes (Tigerfur)

**Patchpaw-** light grey and black tom with large, yellow eyes (Silverclaw)

**Cinderpaw-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes ( Eaglestep)

**Firepaw-** dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Crookedfoot)

**Pinepaw-** dark reddish brown tabby with green eyes (Mudears)

**Elders**

**Yellowtail-** dark golden tom with a lighter tail and yellow eyes

**Scarlegs-** brown tabby tom with long scars down legs with faded, blind green eyes


	3. Chapter 1

**Hi! Okay so, the chapters will switch between Ravenstream and Blazesong. So, first one is Ravenstream. I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Ravenstream pushed out of the warriors den and out into the clearing. Already, the five kits had Sandplet and Minttail out. Frogkit, Mosskit and Leapkit were almost six moons old. They would be by the time leaf-fall came around. Ravenstream sighed at this thought. _Leaf-fall is almost here. And I have to go this time._ Each leaf-fall and newleaf, the two Clans that called the valley home would meet and mate. Kits that belonged to Duskclan would be handed over. This, kept the Clan peaceful, never once have the two Clans met in battle.

"Ravenstream!" Frozenkit cried. Ravenstream turned to see the little grey and white she-kit come bounding over. "Mosskit said that Crowkit would have to leave when we become apprentices! Is that true?" Ravenstream had no idea how to explain this to a kit. When her and her brother's, Echokit and Smokekit were sent to their rightful Clans, she was terrified. She now knew them as Echospots and Smokemask. She thought about her answer for a moment. "Yes, Frozenkit, it is true but, you will be able to see him again." She told the young one. Frozenkit nodded and bounded away.

Ravenstream padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a rabbit. She then went to where her friend, Littlsun laid. The small yellow she-cat still looked like an apprentice. "Hi Ravenstream." Littlesun mewed as she gulped down a mouse. Ravenstream flicked her tail and bit into the rabbit. Though it was cold, it still tasted amazing. "Who do you think you were paired with?" Littlesun asked. Ravenstream almost choked on her rabbit. "Sorry, it was just a question. I remember when I first met Tigerfur, I didn't really like him. Then, I warmed up to him and that newleaf, we mated." The small she-cat mewed dreamily. "We've never had kits yet but, we're trying." Littlesun sighed. Ravenstram finally swallowed.

"I don't know but, knowing Moonstar, someone I will hate to their bones." Ravenstream growled. Littlesun laughed.

"Oh Ravenstream, you'll love your Chosen Mate. DreamClan wouldn't allow them to be your Chosen if they knew you wouldn't love them." Littlesun scoffed. Ravenstream rolled her eyes. Smokeawter started to call out patrols.

"Ravenstream, Bluepool, Honeypaw, Fallenbreeze and, Foxdust go hunting." She called out. Ravenstream stood and flicked her tail at Littlesun. She padded up to where the three warriors stood. Honeypaw came bounding up, very excited.

"Where should we go?" Bluepool asked.

"We should go to the DuskClan border area. It is filled with prey right now." Fallenbreeze suggested. The she-cats nodded and set out.

**Umm, yea. **


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello. we get to look into DuskClan today. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

Blazesong could feel leaf-fall clawing closer to the valley. Already, the warmth of greenleaf was being shoved away with cool breezes twining around the trees. Tigerfur was taking stock of the fresh-kill pile, calling it out to his apprentice, Weaselpaw. The ginger and white apprentice was taking tallies of the prey left. Mountainstar was speaking with Greyfeather and Tallwhisker. The medicine cat was talking very animated, waving his tail around and gesturing with his paws. Weaselpaw called out the final number of prey in the pile. Tigerfur nodded and padded over to the group of grey toms. He told them the number, Mountainstar nodded and mewed something to Greyfeather.

"Blazesong! You're going hunting with, Smokemask, Redpool and Pinepaw." Greyfeather called. The black and ginger tom nodded and padded over to the other three toms. He glanced at Pinepaw, the little fur ball could be annoying sometimes. Smokemask led them through the forest and closer to the DawnClan border. Pinepaw flicked his tail up, signaling he found prey. The toms halted and crouched low, allowing the apprentice to go after it. The reddish brown cat disappeared and came back a few moments later with a thrush in his mouth.

"Nice catch." Redpool purred at his son. Pinepaw fluffed in pride. The patrol continued till they ran parallel to the border. Blazesong could smell the scent of the she-cats, kinda flowery and mossy. Suddenly, a patrol of them came to the border. In lead was his mother, Fallenbreeze. Smokemask paused, staring at a black and dark grey she-cat. Blazesong paused to look at this she-cat, her blue eyes piercing his own.

"Ah, Blazesong. How are you dear?" Fallenbreeze asked her son. He turned back to his mother, he was the only kit in his litter, one that many cats muttered, was Fallenbreeze's last.

"I am good Fallenbreeze. How are you?" He asked, dipping his head. He glanced around, Smokemask was chatting with the black and grey she-cat, most likely his sister. Redpool and Pinepaw were talking with a she-cat that looked were much like Redpool, the two other she-cats had disappeared, most likely to mark the border.

"Oh, I'm fine, getting old though." His mother sighed. Blazesong nudged his mother.

"You're not old Fallenbreeze! Just, not as young as some cats." He shrugged. Fallenbreeze chuckled at this.

"Oh dear, you know what to say. Always had, even as a scrap of a kit." Fallenbreeze purred. Blazesong ducked his head. His mother chuckled at him. "I must go now dear, I'll see you at the clearing." She licked his ear and padded away with her patrol. Blazesong watched the she-cat Smokemask was talking to pad away sadly. Smokemask noticed him watching the she-cat and narrowed his eyes. Blazesong ducked his head and followed his patrol into the forest.

Xxxxx

Ravenstream couldn't believe that black and ginger tom! He'd been staring at her ever since her patrol had came to the border. Snomemask had told her that was Blazesong, the newest warrior in his Clan. Ravenstream snorted at this. When she padded away, she coulld feel his ice blue eyes following her.

When her patrol made it back to camp, the sun sat high in the sky. Their jaws filled with prey. Ravenstrea, set all her prey down but a rabbit, she carried that to the elders. The three old queens purred as Ravenstream ducked into their bush with the fat rabbit clamped in her jaws. She set the rabbit down and backed into the camp. Littlesun came bounded through the tunnel.

"Ohh Ravenstream!" She sang, galloping to the larger she-cat. Ravenstream sighed. "I found out who your Chosen Mate is!" Littlesun cried.

"Who?" Ravenstream asked with a sigh. Littlesun quivered in excitement.

"His name is Blazesong!" Littlesun whisper-hissed. Ravenstream's eyes widened.

**Oooh! Oh wait, I already knew that. So, yea. Reviews, sigh, are pretty awesome. So...**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Sooooo, new chapter today! and junk. I don't own Warriors, you all know you does. **

"I now introduce you, cats of DawnClan to, Honeystep and Oaksong!" Moonstar called, her blue eyes glittering. The Clan called out the two new warriors names. "now, as tradition states, they will sit vigil tonight." Moonstar mewed. The golden she-cats nodded.

"Yea while we all get sleep!" Rockflare called. Laughter bounced around the Clan. Ravenstream hopped up and padded over to Honeystep and Oaksong.

"Also,"Moonstar called, stopping the Clan." Tomorrow is the Meeting of the Clans. The cats allowed to go are, Fallenbreeze, Peppernose,Littlesun, Jaywhisker, Ravenstream,Froststone, Ashcloud, Petalstorm and, Wildlegs. All kits needing to be transferred will go as well. That is all"Moonstar popped off the log and padded unto her den. Ravenstream groaned. Littlesun bounded over to her.

"You excited Revenstream?" The little yellow she-cat pestered. Ravestream swatted at her ears.

"No I'm not excited! I don't want to go but, Moonstar is forcing me too." she snapped padding to the fresh-kill pile, already, it was looking low. Leaf-fall was here, ready to thin the cats down. Littlesun laughed at her.

"You'll be fine. Just use this one to talk to your Chosen. Get to know him, it'll be easier. Tigerfur and I did that and now, I love him!" Littlesun gushed, Ravenstream rolled her eyes. She glanced over at the nursery, the five kits were sobbing, clinging to each other. Ravenstream's heart broke.

She remember that new-leaf day, the last day of the Meeting of the Clans. Echokit was all tangled in a bramble patch and her and Smokekit were trying to untangle him. They heard their father, Windash, was calling for Echokit and Smokekit. They started to panic, ribbing at the brambles, getting cut and tangled themselves. By the time Windash found them, all three were crying from the cuts and having to leave each other. He chuckled and untangled them, taking Echokit and Smokekit with him. Ravenkit was forced to find her way back to Pepperspots.

"Ravenstream!" Frozenkit cried. Ravenstream turned to the kit. The grey and white she-cat had grown and would become an apprentice by the end of the Meeting of the Clans. Crowkit raced behind his sister, fear welling in his blue green eyes. "I don't want Crowkit to leave me!" Frozenkit cried, her blue eyes narrowed. Crowkit stopped behind Frozenkit, his black and white tabby pelt heaving.

"I know you don't Frozenkit. No one wants their siblings to leave sometimes though, they have too. And its not like you'll never see him again! You'll see him during the Meetings and on patrols and, you'll want him gone you'll see him so much." Ravenstream joked. Frozenkit narrowed her blue green eyes. Mint-tail called her kits over. The two bounded away. Ravenstream sighed.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

Blazesong gave his pelt a final lick and stood. Tigerfur, Echospots, Windash, Eagelstep, Mudears, Webslash, Harestep, Crookedfoot and, Brindlestorm all stood in the clearing. They were going to the Meetings. Moutainstar and Greyfeather were speaking near Leader's Pine, a large pine tree that held Mountainstar's den and, what he jumped on to address the Clan. Weaselpelt stood near the elders den, he had gotten his name earlier that morning. Mountainstar stood.

"Cats going to the Meetings, let's go." He called. The group trotted after him, going through the forest. Soon, the came to Meetings Clearing. Already, DawnClan sat, their pelts gleaming. He saw three kits sitting next to a sandy she-cat. Brindlestorm purred as he saw the kits. Moonstar met Mountainstar in the center, Smokewater and Greyfeather behind their leaders.

"Clans!" Moonstar called, swishing her long white tail. "Welcome to another Meeting of the Clans! So far, we have two kits to give to DuskClan. Sandpelt, if you please." Moonstar beckoned to the sandy she-cat. She nudged two kits in front of her. "May I introduce, Frogkit and Leapkit." Moonstar mewed, nodding to the two kits. Mountainstar nodded to the kits, as he did with each new cat to join them. Brindlestorm stepped forward and bekoned to the two kits with his tail. Frogkit and Leapkit looked to their mother, who nodded. They padded to Brindlestorm who, wrapped his tail around them.

"Now, Moonstar, I was told one more kit would be coming with us?" Mountainstar asked in his deep voice. Moonstar nodded.

"Crowkit is nearly six moons old. You will have him by the end Mountainstar, do not worry." She reassured him. Blazesong's leader nodded. "Now, I will call out the new pairs." Moonstar announced. "Blazesong and Ravenstream." Blazesong stepped forward, as did the black and grey tabby from the patrol. His eyes widened and her's narrowed. They padded off to the side. "Wildlegs and Hollowfeather." Both stepped up and moved to the side. "Ashcloud and Crookedfoot." They met and moved. "That is all. Remember, You have all moon and one moon in new-leaf. New pairs, you have a long while." Moonstar chuckled as she padded away with Mountainstar. Blazesong turned to Ravenstream.

"Where do you wish to go?" He asked politely. She simply shrugged. "Allright. How about we stay here, most of the pairs go into the forest anyways." He suggested. She nodded. He settled down adn wrapped his tail around his paws neatly.

"Look Blazesong, I didn't want to do this, Moonstar forced me too. I don't want a mate and I don't want kits. I just want to be a warrior and that's it." Ravenstream snapped, her eye glowering. Blazesong nodded.

"I understand. We don't have to mate, we can just be friends." He suggested. She looked at him, surprised.

"You would do that? Give up the chance to be a dad, for me?" She asked softly. He nodded swiftly.

"Besides, I won't really be a dad. I'd just be that cat that took them from their mother/sister. I don't want to do that." He informed her. She chuckled and nodded.

XXxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXX

When Ravenstream returned to the camp on the last day of the Meetings, she couldn't get the sounds of Frozenkit and Crowkit wailing and sobbing as Crowkit was taken. She had to leave the clearing. It tore her to shreds inside. _How could DreamClan stand that? _She wondered as she flopped in her moss bed. Littlesun curled up next to her, her fur all ruffled. Ravenstream fell asleep to Littlesun's purring snores.

**Whelp, another chapter down. Hope you liked it and sorry for not showing the whole Meetings, thought it would be boring. Might show the next one. Sooo, see you next chapter. **


	6. DawnClan After the Meetings

**DawnClan**

**Leader-Moonstar-** fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- Smokewater-** smokey grey she-cat with light blue grey patches and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat- Whisperpath-** small, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

**Adderstreak-** dark reddish she-cat with one, thick black stripe down he spine with amber eyes

**Sandpelt-** dark sandy tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Peppernose-** black she-cat with light grey spots and green eyes

**Leafpelt-** dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Swiftlegs-** dark golden tabby she-cat with long legs and dark blue eyes

**Jaywhisker-** dark blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Ravenstream- **black she-cat with dark grey tabby marks and piercing blue eyes

**Tawneyleap- **dark tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Rockflare-** grey she-cat with light ginger paws and amber eyes

**Mint-tail- **pale grey she-cat with green eyes

**Bluepool-** blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Brightfang-** white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Ashcloud-** pale grey she-cat with darker grey paws and tail with faint green eyes

**Wildlegs-** dark reddish she-cat, very clumsy with dark green eyes

**Foxdust-** reddish tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

******Honeystep-** light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

******Oaksong-** dark golden and brown she-cat with green eyes

******Rainyspots-** white she-cat with dark grey speckles and grey blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Snowmark-** white and brown she-cat with blue eyes (**Whisperpath)**

**Swanpaw-** pale yellow and white she-cat with yellow eyes (**Jaywhisker)**

**Mosspaw-** sandy tabby she-cat with dark, mossy green eyes (**Mint-tail)**

**Frozenpaw- **white she-cat with a pale grey face, paws, ears and tail and, blue green eyes (**Ravenstream)**

**Queens**

**Littlesun**- small, yellow she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Seedkit, Lionkit, Lightingkit and, Brightkit)

**Moonstar**- fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Sheepkit and, Dancingkit)

**Petalstorm-**dark cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Expecting Webslash's kits)

**Froststone- **pale grey she-cat with darker tabby marks and blue eyes (Mother of Shadowkit and Sootkit)

******Fallenbree**ze- dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue green eyes (Expecting Eaglestep's kits)

**Elders**

**Twistedfur-** small, black she-cat with ling, knotted fur and yellow eyes

**Silverstreak- **silver she-cat with lighter tabby marks and blue eyes

**Berryclaw-** cream she-cat with amber eyes


	7. DuskClan After the Meetings

**DuskClan**

**Leader- Mountainstar-** large, dark grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Deputy-Greyfeather- **faint grey tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat- Tallwhisker-** grey tabby tom with long whiskers and green eyes

**Warriors**

**Eaglestep- **brown tabby tom with sharp, yellow eyes

**Harestripe-** light brown and white tom with amber eyes

**Windash-** dark greyish black tom with blue eyes

**Tigerfur-** dark tabby with amber eyes

**Dustfeet-** dark brown tom with lighter brown feet and green eyes

**Mudears-** brown tabby tom with darker ears and yellow eyes

**Redpool-** reddish tom with green eyes

**Flaresky-** bright yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

**Brindlestorm-** brindle marked tom with amber eyes

**Echospots-** black tom with light grey spots and blue grey eyes

**Smokemask-** black tom with a smokey grey face and blue eyes

**Pebblefrost-** small, dark grey tom with white paws and yellow eyes

**Crookedfoot-** grey tabby with a twisted foot and green eyes

**Webslash-** reddish and brown tom with light blue eyes

**Silverclaw-** dark silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Hollowfeather- **brown tom with very dark tabby marks and amber eyes

**Blazesong-** black tabby tom with a ginger flash on his chest and ice blue eyes

**Weaselpelt- **dark ginger and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Patchlegs-** light grey and black tom with large, yellow eyes

**Cinderfrost-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Firepaw-** dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Crookedfoot)

**Pinepaw-** dark reddish brown tabby with green eyes (Mudears)

**Frogpaw- **brownish yellowish tabby tom with green eyes (Tallwhisker)

**Leappaw-** small, sandy tom with amber eyes (Redpool)

**Crowpaw-** black tom with white paws and tail with cold blue eyes (Echospots)

**Elders**

**Yellowtail-** dark golden tom with a lighter tail and yellow eyes

**Scarlegs-** brown tabby tom with long scars down legs with faded, blind green eyes


	8. Chapter 4

**So, hello. Now, this chapter takes place in leaf-bare, after the Meetings. So, yea. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

"Ravenstream!" suddenly, Ravenstream was buried under the pile that was Littlesun's kits. Ravenstream pretended to kneel over, the kits bouncing on her rib cage.

"Alright kits, let Ravenstream up." Littlesun mewed. The four of them scrambled off Ravenstream. Lionkit was the largest of all of them. The little golden tom already was half the size of an apprentice and he was only three moons old! His partner in crime, Lightingkit, could always be seen following Lionkit. Seedkit took her looks from her father, she was a dark brown tabby scrap with giant yellow eyes. Brightkit was pale gold with darker golden paws and ears. She was the smallest of them all, Whisperpath is afraid she won't make it to new-leaf. Littlesun shares her worry.

"Hi kits. I see you all are practicing for becoming apprentices." Ravenstream smirked, cuffing Lionkit over his ears. the tom gave a little growl. Lightingkit dumped snow all over Lionkit. The tom jumped in shock of the cold, he yelped, shaking his thick fur. The kits giggled and Littlesun rolled her eyes.

"Lightingkit what do you say?" The queen asked her son, her amber eyes narrowed. The little yellow and black tom looked to his brother.

"Lionkit I'm sorry you're a wimp." He sneered. Littlesun cuffed his ear. "Ow. Okay, okay. Lionkit I'm sorry." He mewed. Lionkit umped on his brother, the two tumbling away. Ravenstream shook her head. Two more kits stepped out, very cautious, glancing around. Moonstar stood behind them, watching with great care. Moonstar was a first time mother, her blue eyes always filled with worry.

"C'mon Sheepit and Dancingkit!" Seedkit called, flicking her brown tail. The two kits looked to their mother who nodded. The two she-kits raced off to play with their friend. Sheepkit inherited her mother's long white pelt, her's curled at the ends. Dancingkit was dark grey with white spots covering her legs. Moonstar padded over to Littlesun and Ravenstream. The two she-cats dipped their heads to their leader.

"Hello Moonstar, allowing the kits to play today?" Littlesun asked, a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Ravenstream cuffed her friend's ear with her tail. Moonstar nodded nervously.

"Yes, yes. Fallenbreeze said it would do them good." Moonstar sighed, her eyes tracing her kits. They were just a moon younger then Littlesun's kits, so about two moons old. Seedkit jumped on Sheepkit, making the white kit fall. Moonstar's eyes widened. Littlesun set her tail on the leader's shoulder.

"Kits are durable." Littlesun mewed. Ravenstream had to agree. Froststone's two kits came streaking from the nursery. The kits were Ravenstream's kin, Echospots's kits. Shadowkit and Sootkit launched at Lionkit. Ravenstream flicked her tail to the queens and wadded through the kits, Lightingkit leaping on her.

"Ravenstream are we going hunting today?" Frozenpaw asked, bounding over. The black she-cat nodded. "Sweet! When?" Frozenpaw asked, flicking her grey tail.

"How about now?" Ravenstream asked. The white and grey apprentice nodded eagerly. "Good." she turned and padded out of the camp, her apprentice following. The snow was tall, Frozenpaw had to pull her legs up to step. Smokewater was sending out hunting patrol after hunting patrol, trying to collect enough to feed the queens and the elders. Most nights, Ravenstream gave her prey to Littlesun or the elders. She flicked her ears, trying to find prey. Suddenly, the rustle of feathers came. She flicked her tail up, signaling prey. Frozenpaw halted. she dropped into a crouch, going to the other side of the bird. Ravenstream stalked forward, ready to catch this bird. She stopped, the thrush in her sights. Frozenpaw was completely hidden in the frozen forest. Ravenstream charged the thrush, right to Frozenpaw. The bird took flight, Frozenpaw launched into the air, smacking the bird down. She nipped it quickly.

"excellent Frozenpaw. Quite some hind legs you got on you." Ravenstream praised. The smaller cat ducked her head. A cry rang through the forest. Frozenpaw scooped up the the thrush and raced after Ravenstream. They skidded to a halt to find Brightfang battling a rouge cat. The rouge was a tom, with a choppy black pelt crossed with scars. One of his red eyes was missing. "Froznepaw, go back to camp, tell Smokewater of a rouge in the territory. Go!" Ravenstream snapped. Her apprentice took off. Another rouge sneered from behind the black one. A dark ginger she-cat, she was tiny, about the size of Littlesun. Ravenstream crouched.

"Haha you think you can win?" The rouge snarled. Ravenstream shrugged. " This one is rich Battlescar." the she-cat laughed. _Battlescar? Sounds like a Clan name._ Ravenstream launched at the rouge. The ginger cat sidestepped her attack. Ravenstream landed in the snow. The rouge slashed her back. Ravenstream hissed. She kicked out with her hind leg, catching the rouge. The cat flew back, smashing into a tree.

"Cruelclaw!" Battlescar called. Grightfang used this to claw him across the chest. Battlescar howled, blood pouring onto the snow. Cruelclaw launched at ravenstream, the black she-cat reached up and swatted the rouge down. Claws racked down her back. Ravenstream cried out, whirling. A grey tabby sneered at her. Ravenstream slashed out, catching the cat's ears. "Ashbone, where did you come from?" Battlescar snapped. A yowl came from behind them. Smokewater stood with Adderstreak, Swiftlegs, Leafpelt, Wildlegs, Frozenpaw, Swanpaw and, Sandpelt. More rouges slithered out of the trees.

"DawnClan, attack!" Smokewater cried.

**Oooohhh wonder what's gonna happen? Fights in leaf-bare never end well. So, yea. **


	9. Chapter 5

**First battle of the story! Who else is super excited? No, just me? Oh =( . Anywhoot, um Erin Hunter owns the world of Warriors and all the books and stuff in it. **

Ravenstream launched herself at a huge grey and black tabby. He swatted her down, his claws sinking into her chest. She thrashed and yowled, trying to get a cat's attention. Adderstreak bowled the tom over, ripping him from Ravenstream. She gasped and launched back in. She hooked her claws into the eye of a white she-cat. The rouge yowled as Ravenstream flung her into a tree. The rouge laid in a slump near the tree. "Boneheart!" A cat cried, rushing to the white cat. Ravenstream jumped on that cat, sinking her claws into their back. The cat bucked, trying to get Ravenstream off. She shoved all her weight down, the cat collapsed beneath her. She hopped off, only to get some claws across her flank. She hissed and whirled. It was that Battlescar. She snarled and slashed at him, only to miss. He slammed his head down, crashing into her's. she blacked out.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Bazesong could hear cats yowling from DawnClan. He turned to Greyfeather, concern in his eyes. Greyfeather nodded to Pepplefrost, Redpool and Crokkedfoot , their patrol leaped over the border and raced to the yowls. There, they found a battle, DawnClan versus some cats they had no idea who they were. Blazesong searched for Ravenstream. He could see her fighting a giant, black tom. Blazesong launched himself to her. Only to see her fall. He threw himself at the tom, claws out and sinking into the toms shoulder. He howled, trying to shake Blazesong off. He reached up and bit the cat's neck, holding fast. The huge tom shook and shook, each time growing weaker.

Finally, he fell, almost squishing Ravenstream. Blazesong let him go, blood covering his muzzle. He nudged Ravenstream. Her flank still moved, blood pouring from it. A yowl came from a small, ginger she-cat. "Battlescar!" She cried, nudging the black tom. The giant cat was still, blood pooling in and around his neck. The she-cat glared at Blazesong. "It was you!" She cried, throwing herself at him. Blazesong reached up and swatted her down. His claws trapping her. She wiggled and bit at him. "Let me go you coward!" She yowled. The rest of the rouges had been beaten off, they all stood in a clump, bleeding and shaking. The Clans all stood together, blood splattering the snow.

"Swanpaw!" A cat called. Blaze song narrowed his eyes on the ginger she-cat. "Swanpaw is dead!" Swiftlegs cried. A yowl rose from the Clans. The ginger she-cat sneered.

"Awww, one of your friends die?" She sneered. Blazesong slashed her already scarred face. She hissed.

"Blazesong let her up." Grey feather snapped. Blazesong slowly let the cat up. She growled and bounded to her group. He kneeled next to Ravenstream. Blazesong nudged her, trying to get her to wake up. _Please wake up. Please! Oh DreamClan, help her!_ He silently pleaded, nudging his Chosen Mate. "why did you attack the Clans?" Greyfeather demanded. The ginger she-cat snorted.

"Because, we need this land more!" She snapped, her eyes blazing.

"We were here first!" Sandpelt snapped. The small cat snorted.

"I don't care! We need it more. We know how to use it better. We are BattleClan! And I am Cruelcalw, the new leader of BattleClan!" Cruelcraw cried, her Clan agreeing behind her. "We now own this forest and all cats in it not wishing to join BattleClan will be killed." She annouced. The Clans hissed. "You have three moons to join or surrender." She flicked her tail and her Clan followed her away. A cat snorted at this. Blazesong scooped up Ravenstream and raced to DawnClan camp. Cars shouted after him. _I have to save her. I have too!_ That was his drive. That was all he cared about.

He made it, Littlesun greeted him and a sbo escaped her as she saw her friend. She helped him carry Ravenstream to Whisperpath's den. The medicine cat's eyes widened. She flicked her tail to a nest. Littlesun had to leave to attend to her kits. Blazesong stayed next to Ravenstream the whole night, not even leaving when Whisperpath nudged him away. He couldn't leave Ravenstream.

**First death. Lots of firsts this chapter! So, yea. Leaving you in suspense with Ravenstream. Mawhahahahaha So, gonna post BattleClan right down there. Okay aannd, BattleClan.**

**BattleClan**

**Leader- Cruelclaw-** small, dark ginger she-cat with cruel, amber eyes

**Deputy- ****Killsoul-** blackish red she-cat, cruelest of the of all the cats with soulless red eyes

**Medicine Cat-** **Littlefight-** small, blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Fighters**

**Boneheart-** white she-cat with blue eyes and a furless tail

**Venomfang-** black and grey tabby tom with sharp fangs and cold, green eyes

**Feareye-** huge grey and white tom with cold, green eyes

**Coldheart-** small, grey tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Lost-tail-** black tabby tom with no tail and yellow eyes

**Bearclaw-** large brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Longclaw-** yellow she-cat with very long claws and dark yellow eyes

**Rockheart-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Ashbone-** grey tabby tom with scars on his chest and green eyes

**Deathsong-** black and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Scarneck-** reddish tom with long scars on his neck and yellow eyes

**Bonetooth-** huge, pure white tom with long, white teeth and dark amber eyes

**Ripclaw-** dark smokey grey tom with long, serrated claws and amber eyes

**Queens**

**Smallflower-** light ginger she-cat with very fluffy fur and blue eyes ( Mother of Battlescars's kits, Tear, Soul and, Slash)

**Wimpheart-** very badly scarred white she-cat with blind, blue eyes (isn't allowed to be a Fighter, must take care of kits)

**Hidewish-** small, pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes (Mother of Bonetooth's kits, Snarl, Tiger and Large)

**And there's BattleClan for ya. Kits get their suffixes when they become fighters. There are no apprentices, kits are taught to fight since they are born or, get killed. Very ruthless. **


	10. Chapter 6

**Last chapter we met the cruel BattleClan! Yes, it is my version of BloodClan. We will learn more about them today because, we're going in their camp! Yup. Erin Hunters own the world, I just make my own. **

Cruelclaw flexed her claws as she watched the fighters move about. Their camp was a small clearing with some bushes surrounding it. Her den was in an old oak tree. Littlefight came over to her. "They'll all live. Those other cats didn't fight to kill." She reported. Cruelclaw nodded, lost in thought. she was too far to receive her leader name, almost a moon's walk! She'll have to find a way to get it. "How will you get your "scar" name Cruelclaw?" Littlefight asked. Cruelclaw shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out." She snapped. Killsoul padded over.

"Ashbone is moaning about have she-cats rule over him." the blackish red deputy sneered. Cruelclaw shrugged.

"He'll get over it." She replied. Killsoul looked at her weird. "Its not my problem! He can bellyache about it all he wants!" She snapped, stalking away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ravenstream felt like her head got ran over by a Monster. She groaned and pulled apart her eyelids. She was in a nest, in Whisperpath's den and Blazesong was curled around her. _When did he get here?_ She wondered, as she tried to slip away. His tail curled tighter around her. She tensed. His eyes opened slowly.

"Ravenstream! You're awake!" He smiled, his blue eyes warm. Ravenstream's head throb, making her hiss in pain. "Are you alright?" He asked, ducking his head to meet her eyes. She nodded. "Whisperpath is sleeping probably, lots of wounded cats. Tallwhisker even had to come over and help." He informed her. "That Battleclan left quite a mark on us all. Each cat that fought will have a scar. That's what Tallwhisker told us." _Battlewho? Did he mean Battlescar? _

"Battlewho?" She asked. His eyes widened.

"Ah, right, you were unconscious for her monologue. Well, apparently, there is another Clan. BattleClan. They want to take over the forest. Either we join or die." He told her, flames shooting in his eyes. "We killed their leader, Battlscar. They have a new leader, Cruelclaw, I think it is." He tilted his head up, trying to remember. She nodded.

"Yes, those are correct. I fought both of them. By the way, why was I unconscious?" she asked.

"Battlescar slammed his head down onto your's, knocking it out." Whisperpath mewed from behind her. They both turned to her. "Blazesong, you may go back to DuskClan now. Ravenstream will not keel over now." The medicine cat mewed, flicking her tail. Blazesong nodded glumly, licked Ravenstream's ear and padded out. "Now, Ravenstream, your head will hurt for a day or two. No patrols for you." Ravenstream started to whine. "No I've made up my mind. Moonstar agrees." Ravenstream snorted at this.

"She has kits! She only wants to protect us like we're kits!" Ravenstream argued. Whisperpath turned to talk with Snowmark. The white and brown medicine cat nodded to her.

"Go take care of Brightfang." Whisperpath urged, Snowmark nodded and padded over to the other she-cat. "Poor thing, beaten close to death and, she lost her only kit." Whisperpath sighed. _What? Swanpaw is dead?_"You may go to your den but, no patrols!" Whisperpath snapped at her a s she bounded out. On her way out, she saw Brightkit curled in a nest. "She got whitecough." the medicine cat told her._ Poor Brightkit._ She padded out of the den.

All around cat were covered in cobwebs. Frozenpaw had a few splayed across her shoulder and fresh-kill pile was almost empty. Smokewater leaped up onto the log. "Cats! Any cat who can hunt we need you to!" She called. Peppernose, Jaywhisker, Tawnyleap, Mint-tail, Bluepool, Ashcloud, Foxdust, Honeystep, Oaksong and, Mosspaw alll stood. "Good. Make two patrols and hunt. We need the prey." Smokewater nodded and hopped off, cobwebs covering her whole left side. Ravenstream sighed. She padded over to the nursery. Littlesun was sleeping, her three other kits playing quietly with Moonstar's and Froststone's kits. Ravenstream slipped back out. A cold breeze ruffled her fur.

"Hey Ravenstream!" Frozenpaw trotted over to her mentor. "Are we doing anything today?" The white and grey she-cat asked.

"I'm not allowed to go on patrols, Whisperpath's orders." Ravenstream informed the younger cat. Frozenpaw nodded. "Sorry Frozenpaw." The young apprentice padded away slowly. Ravenstream sighed. A shriek came from the nursery. She spun and raced in. Petalstorm was splayed in her nest.

"Her kits are coming!" Moonstar called. Ravenstream raced to Whisperpath's den.

"Petalstorm's kit are coming!" She hollered in. Snowmark came racing out a few moments later and darted to the nursery. Littlesun, Moonstar and Fallenbreeze herded the kits out. Ravenstream helped the queen's play and distract the kits while Petalstorm kitted. Soon, Snowmark padded out.

"Two kits, both toms." She mewed, almost sadly.

"Is that bad?" Ravenstream asked. Fallenbreeze nodded.

"Yes, her kits will be sent away and she will only see over a border." The older she-cat sighed. Froststone came out of the nursery, her kits jumping on her.

"One of those kits are going to die. If not both. They are tiny things, scraps of fur stretched over bones." She informed them, sadness twisting in her words. "Petalstorm is thin enough, she won't be able to support two extra bodied much longer." Froststone sighed. The she-cats sat in a silent circle, only the shout of kits could pierce the thick thought bubble over the five warriors.

**Deep ending here guys. So,one confirmed death. Will I kill others? Maaayyybbbeee. So, yup.**


	11. Chapter 7

**More kits and and a deep ending was our last chapter. Thank you to all of you reading my story. Only good reviews so far. So, let's begin. You all know I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

Two moons have past since Petalstorm's kits were born. Froststone had been right, both kits died half a moon after they were born. Brightkit and one of Fallenbreeze's kits, Swaykit died from greencough. The Clans were suffering from the hardships of leaf-bare. Prey was become scarce as the snow piled up in the forest. Many days, Ravenstream would only have two bites of a skinny vole or a mouse the rest, went to Littlesun and her kits. All of the cats were skinny, the warriors and apprentices the most. Whisperpath and Snowleaf always had their paws full with sick cats and, the danger of BattleClan loomed over them.

The strange Clan had stayed quite, not moving over the borders or, even being seen by the two Clans. Both Clans knew the third Clan was out there, waiting to strike.

XzXzZZ

Things weren't much better in DuskClan. Yellowtail was in a fierce battle with greencough, as was Leap-paw. Tallwhisker and Frogpaw were trying to save the elder and apprentice but, there isn't much they can do. Prey is just as scarce, though, without queens to feed, most food went to the sick. Sometimes, when they saw a DawnClan patrol, they would give them a few mice or a rabbit. The she-cats had it tougher then the toms. Blazesong was laways wondering how Ravenstream was doing, if she was dead, if she ate enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxXXXxx

Cruelscar's Clan had lost almost all their kits to the Sickness. Only Soul, Slash and Tiger were still alive. Soul had the Sickness, only a mild case though, Littlefight informed her. Still, she needed them to live. BattleClan needed all the fighters it could get. Only one moon remained until they would try to take over the forest. Cruelscar wasn't sure they could do it now. she called Killsoul over.

"Yes Cruelscar?" The deputy asked, dipping her head.

"Do you think we can take the forest?" The small ginger asked. The deputy opened her mouth to speak. "Really think Killsoul. Not as a BattleClan fighter but, as a deputy. Do you really think we can?" Cruelscar asked, almost begged. Killsoul thought for a long moment.

"Maybe. The cats are weak with hunger and Sickness. We might be able to but, we must do it now or, when spring comes, they will defeat us." Killsoul mewed. Cruelscar nodded and dismissed her deputy. She looked at her fighters. _We are weak as well. Many cats from both sides will die if we launch an attack. I just need my Clan to survive. Battlescar told me to keep the Clan together. How can I when we are all dying!?_

_XXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxXxxx_

"DuskClan, may I present Firesong and Pineclaw!" Mountainstar called, throwing his grey head back to yowl at the twilight sky. The Clan chanted the two new warriors' names. Though the two weren't siblings, they had grown up together, even became apprentices on the same day. Redpool yowled his son's name the loudest. "Now, these two will sit vigil tonight." Mountainstar reminded the two.

"I'll make sure to snore extra loud tonight then!" Harestripe called. All the warriors groaned. Heavy clouds hung in the early night sky. Blazesong could smell the new snow. _Great, now we'll all starve._ He sighed and drug himself into the warrior' den.

**Sorry it was short. I had to put you all on the level of the Clans I was at. Little fact for you all, Ravenstream went through many names changes. First, she was a tom named Ravenscar. then, she turned back to a lady. That's when her name changed a lot. Ravenwing, Ravensong, Ravenheart, Ravenflame, Ravenstone, Ravenstripe, all ideas for her name. Ravenstream sounded very different so, I went with it. If you read my other story, Erupt, you would know, some of those cats make cameos in here with different suffixes. ;) **


	12. Chapter 8

**Sorry of the long wait. So, this cahpter will be BattleClan. Little note here, do you guys want the three Clans to duke it out or not? Let me know in your reviews. So, let's get started. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

"My Clan! Soul, Shred and Tiger have proven that they are the fighters BattleClan needs!" Cruelscar called to her Clan. Purrs and yowls rose from the gathering of cats. "I now bestow upon them their fighter names! Soul, step forward." She flicked her tail to the black she-cat, the only to survive. "You will be known as Soulrip, carry your name proudly." The new fighter raised her head high claws out. Soulrip went back to her seat and sat. "Shred, step forward." The large, ginger tabby stepped forward. " You will be known as Shredclaw, carry your name proudly." The tom did the same as his sister. "Tiger, step forward." The white and black tabby tom came forth. "You will be known as Tigerstrike, carry your name proudly." She dipped her head to the three new cats.

"BattleClan, welcome our new fighters!" Killsoul called, raising her tail. The Clan shouted the three cats names. Cruelscar jumped from her tree and padded over to the prey pile. There was a few mice, some voles and a scrawny thrush. She sighed a picked a vole. Killsoul came over to where she lay. "Cruelscar, the three moons are almost up. Will we be attacking?" The deputy asked, wrapping her tail around her paws. Cruelscar sighed.

"I have no idea Killsoul. It will benefit the Clan." Killsoul started to interject. "But, many deaths will come from it. Two Clan will be out of a home. I am not sure." She sighed truthfully. Killsoul nodded.

"I understand Cruelscar. I just think we should attack. It seems like the best option." Killsoul mewed, standing and moving away. _Oh Battlescar, what should i do? I know what you would do but, I'm not sure of the choices I will face._ She glanced at her clan and padded out of the camp.

She checked the border they now shared with DawnClan. The all she-cat clan had marked. She marked quickly and moved on. The Clan's territory was a the ending of a forest and the beginning of meadows filled with mice and deer. Their camp was a small dipped clearly in the middle of it. A few streams bubbled through the territory. She could hear the Thunderpath on the other side of the meadow. She scented Ashbone and Venomfang hunting in the meadows. Snow muffled their paw steps and the scent of prey. There was some much snow this leaf-bare. A sharp breeze tore through the forest and meadow. Cruelscar shivered and padded deeper into the forest.

"Hey! Stop!" A voice snapped the leader out of her thoughts. A small, white and grey DawnClan cat stood on the border, her fur fluffed. "What do you think you're doing? Looking for a way into the territory?" She demanded, her blue green eyes narrowed.

"I'm just walking little cat." She informed the cat. She snarled at that.

"I'm not little, you're the one that's little!" The she-cat snapped, flexing her claws.

"Frozenpaw!" A voice shouted. Frozenpaw huffed.

"Coming!" She glared at Cruelscar before bounding away. _Weird name,Frozenpaw. _Cruelscar shook her head before moving on.

XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

When Cruelscar came back to the camp, she had a large squirrel hanging in her jaws. It was too fat to even run from her. Cruelscar tossed it into the prey pile and jumped up into her tree. Some cats milled around but, when they saw she wasn't going to speak, moved on. She rested and watched her Clan. No kits were practicing to become fighters, most of them were eating and resting. Soulrip and Shredclaw were speaking to Deathsong, laughter floating from the three cats. Tigerstrike was already in the fighter's den. Wimpheart and Smallflower were sharing tongues near the queen's den. Both weren't fighters. Wimpheart had been de-fighter when she refused to fight. Her eyes scarred so she couldn't see, scars covered her body and her fighter name taken away. Smallflower had expressed that she didn't want to fight. Battlescar allowed this if, she carried his kits.

"Ashbone! You bring me some food?" Feareye called as Ashbone and Venomfang padded in. Both had some mice and birds hanging from their jaws. Ashbone laughed and tossed a mouse at the grey and white tom. The cats around chuckled and followed two toms to the prey pile. They were all skinny, good food hadn't been found in days. this could turn ugly, quite fast. Cruelscar watched, making sure it didn't turn the wrong way. Of course, it turned bad. Boneheart clawed Tigerstrike across the face. The tom bit the older fighter's tail. Boneheart jumped on the young tom.

"Bone heart and Tigerstrike!" Cruelscar snapped. Both rolled away, blood dripping off them. She snarled. "What are you doing?" She demanded. both looked at the snow packed ground. "Well?"

"This newbie pushed his way to the front! I'm the oldest fighter here!" The white she-cat snapped, lashing her fur-less tail. Cruelscar sighed.

"Boneheart, prey is scarce. The Clan is on edge. We are all thin. Fighting is only going to kill the Clan!" Cruelscar informed the fighters. "It will only deplete Littlefight's store, more then it already is. That can't happen. Alright? Just, use words." Cruelscar sighed. "Both of you, go help Littlefight. No complaints. You will do this each day till I saw so." Cruelscar flicked her tail. Boneheart started to object. "Boneheart I will make you go without food." The leader warned. Both went to Littfight's den. Cruelscar glared at her Clan before going to her den.

**And, end. I'm gonna add the new, updated BattleClan below. Ready?**

**BattleClan**

**Leader- Cruelclaw-** small, dark ginger she-cat with cruel, amber eyes

**Deputy- ****Killsoul-** blackish red she-cat, cruelest of the of all the cats with soulless red eyes

**Medicine Cat-** **Littlefight-** small, blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Fighters**

**Boneheart-** white she-cat with blue eyes and a furless tail

**Venomfang-** black and grey tabby tom with sharp fangs and cold, green eyes

**Feareye-** huge grey and white tom with cold, green eyes

******Hidewish-** small, pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Coldheart-** small, grey tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Lost-tail-** black tabby tom with no tail and yellow eyes

**Bearclaw-** large brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Longclaw-** yellow she-cat with very long claws and dark yellow eyes

**Rockheart-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Ashbone-** grey tabby tom with scars on his chest and green eyes

**Deathsong-** black and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Scarneck-** reddish tom with long scars on his neck and yellow eyes

**Bonetooth-** huge, pure white tom with long, white teeth and dark amber eyes

**Ripclaw-** dark smokey grey tom with long, serrated claws and amber eyes

**Soulrip-** black she-cat with very dark blue eyes

**Shredclaw- **large, dark ginger tabby with green eyes

**Tigerstrike- **black and white tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**Queens**

**Smallflower-** light ginger she-cat with very fluffy fur and blue eyes (doesn't fight)

**Wimpheart-** very badly scarred white she-cat with blind, blue eyes (isn't allowed to be a Fighter, must take care of kits)


	13. Chapter 9

**Hello again for the second time tonight. This on is DawnClan. Will be the same layout as the BattleClan chapter before this. And then DuskClan. Once again, I don't own Warriors, you guys know who does. (Psst, its Erin Hunter.) **

Ravenstream felt like the Clan was going to starve before BattleClan even attacked them. No matter how many hunting parties went out, they only came back with scrawny mice and voles. Some came back with a rabbit or a squirrel. DuskClan hunting parties would give their patrols prey, even though they were just as skinny. _DreamClan, please, take pity on us. We're dying right now! Please, save us._ Ravenstream begged silently as she sniffed the forest. She was out hunting alone. She smelled mouse. Excitement jolted her. _Finally!_ She slid across the top of the snow, her nose leading her. She found the mouse, a larger one, chewing a nut. She pounced quickly and nipped it's neck. _Thank you DreamClan._ She picked up the mouse and carried to the shelled out stump. She put it in and sniffed. All she smelled was snow and dead trees. She debated taking the mouse back to camp, and hunting more. _I should hunt more._ Ravenstream decided.

After half the day hunting, Ravenstream found a squirrel, a vole and, a raven. She carried her four pieces of prey back to camp. She was swarmed by kits. Lionkit and Lightingkit were jumping, trying to get the prey. Seedkit, Shadowkit, Sootkit, Sheepkit and, Dancingkit were trying to get her to play. Fallenbreeze's two kits, Waspkit and Beekit were getting under her paws. "Kits!" Littlesun called. The mini Clan raced to the small queen. Ravenstream dipped her head to her friend. She set her prey in the fresh-kill pile and padded back over to the mini Clan. Littlesun was the clear leader of them, getting them to do things even the other queens couldn't. Froststone was next, her sharp voice could get Lionkit to quake. Waspkit jumped on Ravenstream.

"Hi Waspkit." The warrior mewed happily. The young tom was dark ginger with little brown tabby marks lacing his fur. He had made Ravenstream his best friend since Swaykit died.

"Hi Ravenstream. Did you catch lots of prey today?" The kit asked, his yellow eyes wide. More kits stumbled over to them, ready to hear Ravenstream weave a wonderful tale.

"Why, of course I did!" She snapped playfully, swiping her tail over the kits. "I can't believe you would even ask that Waspkit!" She cried in mock shock. Some of the kits cried out in agreement. The young tom ducked his ears. "Now, I was hunting this squirrel, a nicely sized squirrel might I add, when, a raven swooped down on me!" The kits gasped. "I couldn't do anything, I was hunting. So, I let it swoop at me, while I was hunting. Quite annoying. I napped the squirrel and was ready to kill this pesky raven." Ravenstream had captured the kits in her story, using her paws and tail to tell it. Her voice would drop up and down with the words, almost creating the scene. "I swatted it down and pinned it, it cawed and tried to bite me! So, I killed it. Bagged a two for one right there." She finished. The kits mewed for another story.

"No kits, I got an apprentice to handle." She mewed, licking each kit on the head. She went over to Frozenpaw and Mosspaw. "Hey you two, want to battle practice?" She asked them. Both nodded. "Perfect! Hey Mint-tail, want to battle practice with us?" She called to Mosspaw's mentor. The pale grey she-cat nodded. "Well, let's go." Mint-tail nodded. The four she-cats padded out of the camp. They went to the training hallow. Moss covered the ground and tree roots made a sitting spot.

"What shall we practice?" Mosspaw asked, sitting in the middle of the hallow. Ravenstream and Mint-tail looked at each other.

"Hook swipe." Mint-tail mewed. Ravenstream nodded. "Watch." Mint-tail mewed. She faced Ravenstream. Both crouched. Mint-tail hooked her paw and scooped Ravenstream's paws out. She then struck fast to the older cat's face. The apprentices sucked in a breath.

"I'm alright." Ravenstream mewed, jumping up. "Now you try. Frozenpaw, try on Mosspaw." She flicked her tail and the two mentors jumped into the gnarled roots. Both apprentices crouched. Frozenpaw shot out her hooked paw and swept Mosspaw down, then striking the she-cat's face. Ravenstream purred in amusment. Both apprentices hopped up. "Good job Frozenpaw. Mosspaw, you try now." Ravenstream flicked her tail. The sandy apprentice swept Frozenpaw, pausing before striking the white and grey she-cat.

"Mosspaw don't hesitate. Frozenpaw could have knocked you over. But, good job." Mint-tail mewed. Mosspaw nodded. "Now, try to take the other down. However does first, doesn't have to clean the elder's den for half a moon." Mint-tail instructed. The apprentices crouched and circled. Frozenpaw held herself close, ready to defend. Mosspaw was all loose legs, ready to strike out. The sandy she-cat had more openings, while Frozenpaw had only one, her left side. That was her striking leg and it was less pulled in.

Quickly, Frozenpaw flicked her paw at Mosspaw. The sand she-cat knocked the paw away, using this to kook strike Frozenpaw. Ravenstream's mouth dropped. _That cat is good._ "Good job both of you. Mosspaw, no elder's den duties for half a moon." Ravenstream mewed, jumping from the roots. Frozenpaw sulked while Mosspaw fluffed up her chest fur. "why don't we do mock fight training?" She asked. Mint-tail shrugged. "Alright, Frozenpaw, fight Mint-tail. Mosspaw, its you and me." The black and grey she-cat smirked. The sandy apprentice gulped. "No claws." Ravenstream reminded them.

Mosspaw liked to wait to strike. Ravenstream liked to strike first. The warrior swipped at the air with her right paw, distracting Mosspaw and struck hard with her left. The apprentice went sprawling. Ravenstream waited. She wasn't falling for the play dead trick. Mosspaw hopped back up and barreled Ravenstream over. Her hind paws scrabbling at the older cat's belly. Ravenstream set her paws on Mosspaw's chest and launched the apprentice. The smaller cat went flying almost landing on Frozenpaw. Mosspaw stood and the two she-cats circled. Mosspaw tried to hook swipe Ravenstream. The warrior knocked her paw and struck her. Mosspaw struck harder. Ravenstream reared on her hind legs and battered at the smaller cat's ears. Mosspaw reared and the two swiped and nipped. Ravenstream kicked out her hind leg, taking out Mosspaw's hind legs. She dropped, her front paws holding Mosspaw's muzzle. He teeth at the sand colored she-cat's neck.

"Dead." Ravenstream mewed. Mosspaw was panting. Frozenpaw had taken down her mother, Mint-tail under the apprentice. Ravenstream nodded to her apprentice. "Let's go back." The black and grey she-cat suggested. All three nodded. They padded back to camp, snow starting to fall.

**Sooooo, more kits yay! I love writing kits, they are so cute! Gonna update DawnClan below. **

**DawnClan**

**Leader-Moonstar-** fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- Smokewater-** smokey grey she-cat with light blue grey patches and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat- Whisperpath-** small, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

**Adderstreak-** dark reddish she-cat with one, thick black stripe down he spine with amber eyes

**Sandpelt-** dark sandy tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Peppernose-** black she-cat with light grey spots and green eyes

**Leafpelt-** dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Swiftlegs-** dark golden tabby she-cat with long legs and dark blue eyes

**Jaywhisker-** dark blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Ravenstream- **black she-cat with dark grey tabby marks and piercing blue eyes

**Tawneyleap- **dark tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Rockflare-** grey she-cat with light ginger paws and amber eyes

**Mint-tail- **pale grey she-cat with green eyes

**Bluepool-** blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Brightfang-** white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Ashcloud-** pale grey she-cat with darker grey paws and tail with faint green eyes

******Petalstorm-**dark cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Wildlegs-** dark reddish she-cat, very clumsy with dark green eyes

**Foxdust-** reddish tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

******Honeystep-** light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

******Oaksong-** dark golden and brown she-cat with green eyes

******Rainyspots-** white she-cat with dark grey speckles and grey blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Snowmark-** white and brown she-cat with blue eyes (**Whisperpath)**

**Mosspaw-** sandy tabby she-cat with dark, mossy green eyes (**Mint-tail)**

**Frozenpaw- **white she-cat with a pale grey face, paws, ears and tail and, blue green eyes (**Ravenstream)**

**Queens**

**Littlesun**- small, yellow she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Seedkit, Lionkit and, Lightingkit)

**Moonstar**- fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Sheepkit and, Dancingkit)

**Froststone- **pale grey she-cat with darker tabby marks and blue eyes (Mother of Shadowkit and Sootkit)

******Fallenbree**ze- dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue green eyes (Mother to Waspkit and Beekit)

**Elders**

**Twistedfur-** small, black she-cat with ling, knotted fur and yellow eyes

**Silverstreak- **silver she-cat with lighter tabby marks and blue eyes

**Berryclaw-** cream she-cat with amber eyes

**A few changes, not many. Random fact time! Originally, Jaywhisker was going to going to be Ravenstream's sister. Then, Smokewater was. I decided that, she would be the only she-cat of her litter. **


	14. Chapter 10

**Howdy! Now, to DuskClan. After this chapter, I won't update the Clan lists for a while. Also, the chapter where we figure out the destiny with the three Clans! (Read that in a very dramatic voice) So, let's get started! I don't own Warriors (you all know that but, still.) Erin hunter has that locked up tight. **

Blazesong hated snow. It got all clumped in his fur, it was cold, made his paws freeze, there was a lot wrong with the white flakes that fell from the sky. More had fallen the day before, making the prey hide, even more then it already did. He sighed and thought of Yellowtail and Leap-paw. Both had died of a combonation of greencough and starvation. Poor Frogpaw, he watched his brother die. Scarlegs was alone in the elder's den now, no one to complain with. Crowpaw was the only apprentice now, his life became twice as hard. Blazesong shoved the last bit of snow to the wall of the camp. Flaresky pushed his pile next to the younger tom's.

"This sucks." Blazesong panted. Flaresky nodded in silent agreement. The yellow tabby swiped his tail over his ex-apprentice's ears and moved to the elder's den. Yellowtail had been his father, he had been the last kit born to Yellowtail and his mate, who had died of greencough. Flaresky would go and lay in Yellowtail's nest and speak with Scarlegs, for hours on end. Featherwhisker said it was good for the two toms, helped them get over the death of Yellowtail.

"Fox!" Smokemask yowled, racing into the camp. The Clan jumped to its paws. "Fox near the DawnClan border." The black tom cried. Mountainstar jumped up.

"Greyfeather lead Blazesong, Crowpaw, Brindlestorm, Redpool and Weaselpelt to fight the fox. Make sure it doesn't cross the DawnClan border." Mountainstar commanded. The fighting party came together and raced to the border. As they got closer, Blazesong felt dread pool in his belly. _What if it already got over the border? What if it killed Ravenstream? _Determination blazed a path through him. He knew he couldn't let the fox cross the border at all costs. Finally, they came to where the fox was. It was skinny, like all the cats, and was tearing apart a skinny rabbit. Greyfeather launched at the fox. The reddish animal barked in surprise, the piece of rabbit flying from his mouth. Redppol and Weaselpelt nipped at its legs, while Blazesong, Crowpaw and Brindlestorm clawed at the fox's flanks. Greyfeather fought from the large animal's back. The fox growled and swung its head, knocking down Weaselpelt. The creature sanks his teeth into the young warrior. Redpool slashed the beast's eye, angering the animal. The fox roared and swung his paw, his claws tossing Redpool and Brindlestorm at a tree. Greyfeather sank his claws into the fox's shoulders. The reddish predator yowled in pain and started to try to shake Greyfeather off.

Weaselpelt, Redpool and Brindlestorm stood and launched at the animal again. The rest of the patrol swiped and bit at the fox, trying to make it flee. Blazesong slashed the fox in the muzzle, making it pause for a moment. the patrol used this to claw madly at it. Redpool raked his claws over the fox's belly, making it yip in pain. The fox's head came swinging again, this time smashing into Blazesong. The black tom was flung back landing heavily on the snow. He heard the patrol calling for him to stand, just as the pain exploded in his belly. He yowled and swatted and bit madly, the fox never letting go of his belly. The young warrior blacked out.

XxxXXXxxxxxx

Blazesong was in a cave. In the cave were three cats and a large, glowing tree. The tree shot out of the top of the cave, its bark glowing a faint white. _DreamTree._ He looked at the three cats. One was Yellowtail, the other was Leap-paw and Swanpaw. "I'm dead?" He asked. Yellowtail blinked at him. "I'm dead!?" Blazesong cried, dizziness sweeping over him. "I-I can't be dead! What about Ravenstream? What about my Clan?" He demanded, spinning to face the three cats. Leap-paw stepped forward.

"Blazesong, you are not dead, yet. You are still needed in the Clans. A great cat will die today though." Leap-paw informed him, glancing to DreamTree. The bark exploded in light, bathing the cave in it. The scene of the fox fight was playing on the bark Blazesong could see his almost dead self laying near a tree. In the fox's jaws was Greyfeather. _No, not Greyfeather!_ Blazesong started to panic.

"No! Don't kill Greyfeather! He is good and kind and fair! Do not kill him!" Blazesong pleaded. Leap-paw shook his head.

"I'm sorry Blazesong, once it is written on the DreamTree, so it shall be." Yellowtail mewed sadly. Blazesong couldn't watch his deputy die, he turned his head away as the the DreamTree flashed white two more times. A stiff, blood smelling breeze swept through the cave. "He's here." Yellowtail whispered. Blazesong turned to see his flared in his eyes.

"Blazesong? Where are w-" He broke off as soon as he saw the DreamTree. "I'm dead." He mewed slowly, tasting the words. "Are you dead?" He asked Blazesong. The younger cat shrugged. Suddenly, a dark grey and blue grey tabby she-cat appeared out of no where. "Riverstripe?" Greyfeather asked. Riverstripe nodded. "My kit!" The dead deputy cried, rubbing muzzles with the she-cat.

"I have come to take you to DreamClan." The she-cat mewed in a strong voice. Greyfeather nodded sadly, his eyes betraying the nod. Riverstripe laid her tail on Greyfeather's head and they blinked away. Yellowtail turned to Blazesong.

"You must return." The old tom mewed, doing to same as Riverstripe.

Blazesong jolted awake, pain tearing into his belly. He hissed in pain. "Yea, it'll hurt for a bit." Tallwhisker mewed sadly. Blazesong turned to the grey tom. Pain pooled in his green eyes. _Right, Greyfeather was his brother. _"You'll live though. You've been asleep for a day now. Missed Harestripe becoming deputy." Tallwhisker sighed, sitting down. Blazesong was happy for the brown and white warrior.

"I'm sorry Tallwhisker." Blazesong mewed, dipping his head. Tallwhisker flicked his tail.

"It's fine, Greyfeather visits me at night." The medicine cat sighed sadly. Blazesong felt his heart break for the grey tom. He reached out with his tail and set it on the young medicine cat's. The grey tabby looked up in surprise and gave a small purr.

**No I'm not tearing up just, some dust. Yea, dust. No, no crying here just take Duskclan's update and leave me to my sadness!**

**DuskClan**

**Leader- Mountainstar-** large, dark grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Deputy-****Harestripe-** light brown and white tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat- Tallwhisker-** grey tabby tom with long whiskers and green eyes

**Warriors**

**Eaglestep- **brown tabby tom with sharp, yellow eyes

**Windash-** dark greyish black tom with blue eyes

**Tigerfur-** dark tabby with amber eyes

**Dustfeet-** dark brown tom with lighter brown feet and green eyes

**Mudears-** brown tabby tom with darker ears and yellow eyes

**Redpool-** reddish tom with green eyes

**Flaresky-** bright yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

**Brindlestorm-** brindle marked tom with amber eyes

**Echospots-** black tom with light grey spots and blue grey eyes

**Smokemask-** black tom with a smokey grey face and blue eyes

**Pebblefrost-** small, dark grey tom with white paws and yellow eyes

**Crookedfoot-** grey tabby with a twisted foot and green eyes

**Webslash-** reddish and brown tom with light blue eyes

**Silverclaw-** dark silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Hollowfeather- **brown tom with very dark tabby marks and amber eyes

**Blazesong-** black tabby tom with a ginger flash on his chest and ice blue eyes

**Weaselpelt- **dark ginger and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Patchlegs-** light grey and black tom with large, yellow eyes

**Cinderfrost-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

******Firesong-** dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Pineclaw- **dark reddish brown tabby with green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Frogpaw- **brownish yellowish tabby tom with green eyes (Tallwhisker)

**Crowpaw-** black tom with white paws and tail with cold blue eyes (Echospots)

**Elders**

**Scarlegs-** brown tabby tom with long scars down legs with faded, blind green eyes

**Okay I think I'm better. So, fun fact of the chapter! Flaresky, Littlesun and Swiftlegs are all siblings. The last litter of kits from Yellowtail and his mate, Goldensun. Okay, time for a name backflash! Goldensun died when the kits were oh, two moons old. Yellowtail, deputy at the time, demanded that at least one of the she-cat kits had the suffix of -sun to remember their mother. Swiftsun didn't make sense so, Littlesun it was. So boom! Sometimes, the names have a reason. ;)**


	15. Chapter 11

**Okay so, this is chapter we have all been waiting for! Whether the Clans will fight in a glorious battle! Or, not. Let's get started. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Cruelscar called a meeting with her elder fighters, Littlefight and Killsoul to discuss the options the Clan had. "We should attack!" Venomfang hissed. lashing his grey and black tabby tail. Cruelscar nodded and turned to Boneheart. The white she-cat agreed. Next was Feareye. At first, he was weary of answering but, said they shouldn't attack. Then, Hidewish. The black she-cat shook her head. Cruelscar turned to her deputy.

"I say whatever you choose Cruelscar is the right choice." Killsoul mewed honestly. Cruelscar nodded and turned to Littlefight. The medicine cat looked around wearily before giving her answer.

"We shouldn't attack them Cruelscar. Maybe we can stay here and set up a territory. Seems like a nice place." The blue grey she-cat shrugged. Cruelscar thought about this for a long while.

"Leave." She flicked her tail at the gathering. The cats moved out of her den. As Cruelscar sat and thought about the choice she had, she wondered if the other Clans would allow her Clan to stay if they didn't attack. _Maybe I should meet with them. _She thought, maybe they would accept her Clan. She stood and went out to call up a small patrol.

XxxXXXxx

Ravenstream was hunting alone, Frozenpaw had pulled her shoulder practicing fighting moves with Mosspaw and the kits. she scented a rabbit. _I hope it's fat._ She slipped forward, taking note of the DuskClan border. The rabbit was right on the border, she gave a silent curse. _I'll have to take it down over here. _ She darted forward, the rabbit saw her and ran straight down the border. Ravenstream cursed and launched at it, her front paws landing clumsily on the rabbit's back. It fell down, tripping her up. She shot up just as the rabbit stood as well. She ran at it, her jaws clamping down on the animal's neck. Once it was dead, she dropped it and panted. She had ran almost to the river! Someone cleared their throat. She whirled to see it was Harestripe.

"You're a little out of your territory." He commented. She sniffed and realized she was barely off the border. _Mouse-dung! This could have fed all the kits!_ She set the rabbit down and passed over to her territory. The brown and white tom looked at her weird. "The rabbit was on your side when you chased it. Your Clan deserves it more." He nudged the rabbit over the border. Ravenstream's mouth dropped open.

"T-thank you Harestripe." She dipped her head to the older warrior. He shrugged.

"A deputy has to be equal." He informed her. She tilted her head in confusion. "Oh, right your Clan hasn't heard yet." He muttered to himself. "A fox was in our territory and we attacked, it killed Greyfeather and almost Blazesong." He told her. Ravenstream's mouth dropped again.

"What?" She asked softly. "Greyfeather is, dead?" She couldn't believe the strong deputy was dead. _Poor Smokewater._ She thought sadly. _Poor Tallwhisker!_ The medicine cat had lost his only living relative in his Clan. The deputies hadn't had kits. "Mountainstar made me deputy." Harestripe mewed proudly, sadness tinged the back of his words.

"Congratulations." She muttered to the rabbit. "I'm also sorry. Will Blazesong be alright?" She wondered about her Chosen Mate. Harestripe smiled and nodded. "Good. I'd better get back. Thank you again!" She flicked her tail in a good-bye and raced through the forest. She thought about DuskClan. _I wonder how many others they've lost in leaf-bare. DreamClan knows we've lost many._

As she made it back to camp, she scented something strange. She padded over to where it came from and came face to face with Cruelclaw. Her fur fluffed and she hissed. Cruelclaw had about four other BattleClan fighters with her. _Mouse-dung! I wish Harestripe took the rabbit!_ She could barely fight if it was in her mouth. No way was she setting it down and risking BattleClan stealing their prey.

"No, we come not to fight." Cruelclaw mewed quickly. "We come to speak with the leaders of the Clans." Ravebstream glared at her. "It is true." The small ginger dipped her head. Ravenstream flicked her tail and led the, to the camp. She was met by her mini Clan of kits. Until they saw the Battleclan cats.

"You killed Swanpaw!" Dancingkit cried, her grey fur fluffed up. Lionkit tried to roar at them. The kits made a denfensive circle type thing around Ravenstream. She tossed the rabbit in the fresh-kill pile and knelt down to speak with the kits.

"Kits listen, they are here to speak with Moonstar okay? They are guests. Do not be mean." Ravenstream mewed. The kits looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Good. Go play." She flicked her tail and they took off, avoiding the BattleClan cats. One of the BattleClan toms looked at her weird.

"You are good with kits." He commented, dipping his smokey grey head. She shrugged and went into the nursery to fetch Moonstar. The fluffy she-cat was gossiping with Littlesun.

"Moonstar, a patrol of BattleClan cats are here to speak with you and Mountainstar." She informed her leader. Moonstar sat up.

"Send Swiftlegs to fetch Mountainstar." The leader mewed quickly. Ravenstream nodded and padded to fetch the golden tabby. The golden she-cat nodded and took off, tearing into the snow. Moonstar padded out of the nursery, Littlesun and Froststone following. "Hello BattleClan." she mewed coldly. Cruelcalw dipped her head.

"Hello Moonstar." the ginger she-cat mewed. "Where is the tom's leader?" She asked, glancing around. Some of the cats hissed at her.

"He will be coming." Moonstar informed her. Cruelclaw dipped her head. "May I ask, Cruelclaw, why you have come to speak with us?" The white she-cat asked, tilting her head.

"It's Cruelscar now, Moonstar. I will tell you once Mountainstar is here." The ginger leader mewed politely. Moonstar narrowed her eyes for a moment before nodding. The Clan milled about, glaring at the BattleClan patrol. Brightfang was shaking in anger, maybe fear, Ravenstream wondered. The black she-cat padded to the other warrior.

"Brightfang are you okay?" The older asked. Brightfang shook her head.

"No, they killed my daughter and almost me." The white and ginger she-cat snarled. Ravenstream set her tail on her friend's shoulder. Brightfang shuddered and slipped into the warrior's den. Ravenstream turned to the entrance of the camp to see Swiftlegs, Mountainstar, Eaglestep, Redpool and Blazesong. Ravenstream blinked when she saw the young warrior. Usually leader's brought elder warriors to these types of these things.

"Mountainstar, hello." Moonstar purred, dipping her head. Her mate purred and rubbed muzzles. Suddenly Dancingkit and Sheepkit came bounding over.

"Moonstar is this Mountainstar?" The two kits asked. Moonstar nodded.

"Yes kits." The white she-cat mewed. They jumped on their father. Mountainstar purred and played with them. "Mountainstar, we have things to dicuss with BattleClan." Moonstar half purred half sighed to her mate. The grey tom nodded and nudged his kits off. the two scampered to their friends. Waspkit and Beekit slunk forward. Fallenbreeze followed them.

"Hi kits." Eaglestep purred to them. They looked to Fallenbreeze who nodded. The pounced on him. Ravenstream purred and padded over to Blazesong.

"I heard you tried to take down a fox the other day." She joked. His head ducked. She purred in amusement.

"Yea, it didn't go too well." He pulled up onto his hind legs to show a spray of cobwebs covering his belly. Ravenstream gasped. "I'm alright now, thanks to Tallwhisker. Hurts though." He winced and settled back down. Mountainstar cleared his throat.

"The leaders will speak in Moonstar's den." He informed the Clans. the cats nodded and turned to speak. Eaglestep played with his kits. Redpool was speaking to two she-cats that looked very much like him. The BattleClan cats sat in the middle, speaking to themselves. Lightingkit bounded over to one of them. He swatted at the cat and jumped back. Ravenstream flicked her tail to Blazesong and went over to the kit.

"Lightingkit, what are you doing?" The warrior asked the kit. He jumped at her voice, making the BattleClan cat morrow with laughter.

"N-nothing Ravenstream." He mewed to here, trying to sound innocent. Ravenstream looked to the BattleClan fighter. He was the one that had talked to her earlier.

"He wanted to see a fighting move." The tom explained. Ravenstream nodded. She flicked her tail in an invitation. He looked around nervously before crouching down. He slid forward and jumped up, swatting the air fiercely. Lightingkit gasped and jumped up and down.

"How did you do that?" The little yellow and black tom asked excitedly. The fighter showed him again, slower this time. Ravenstream tried it with the kit, the fighter purred at them both.

" You're a fast learner." He told Ravenstream. she fluffed her chest fur out a bit. Lightingkit raced over to show his siblings and friends. "My name is Ripclaw." The fighter mewed.

"Ravenstream." He nodded.

"That's interesting. Your Clan has different names then BattleClan." He mewed, looking around the camp.

"Your Clan has the weird names, not mine." She scuffed. Ripclaw snorted at this.

XXxxxxXXXx

The sun had sunk low in the sky by the time the leader's came out of the den. By that time, the cats were milling about, BattleClan fighters talking and showing battle moves to the other cats. Lightingkit had decided that Ripclaw was the coolest BattleClan cat he ever met. Moonstar jumped up onto her perch.

"Clans! We have come to the decision!" she called, the cats sat and listened closely. "We've decieded to allow BattleClan to make a territory here with us." She yowled. The clans yowled in joy. "Also,the Clans will meet every other moon to speak." She mewed. Cruelscar called to her Clan. Ripclaw touched his tail to Ravenstream's shoulder and raced after his leader. Blazesong knocked muzzles with her and followed Mountainstar out of the camp. "We will be meeting with DuskClan next moon." Moonstar called as she padded to the nursery.

**So, I built it up and down it went. I didn't want to kill more cats. Plus, it would be nice to have another Clan. Random fact time! This story was one of many drafts for this. The first was where a young tom named, Tornadopaw ran away from his Clan with his friend, Wisp-paw and they made their own Clan. The story went through many changes before becoming this one. **


	16. Chapter 12

**Did you guys realize how long that last chapter was? Almost 2,000 letters! Whew, so many letters. So, new chapter! Time for another Gathering of the Clans! Well, DawnClan and DuskClan. probably a quick little chapter. Maybe. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Ravenstream was happy she didn't have to go to this Gathers. Littlesun's kits were silent for once. Ravenstream had said good-bye to Lightingkit and Lionkit earlier that day. Seedkit was almost bawling. Dancingkit and Sheepkit were staying, waiting for their mother to get back to make them apprentices. Sootkit was leaving and Shadowkit was a mess. Waspkit would leave at the end of the moon. Moonstar called for the cats and they took off to the clearing. She took Frozenpaw out to hunt. The days were growing warmer, the snow was melting slowly. The prey was coming out on their own time. Meaning very slow. Frozenpaw caught two mice and a thrush. Ravenstream caught two squirrels.

"Take it back to camp and feed the elders." Ravenstream flicked her tail and Frozenpaw nodded and raced back to camp. Ravenstream buried her squirrels and moved swiftly through the forest. She sat in a small clearing and gave a bird whistle. Ripclaw padded out of the forest. "Hello." She dipped her head. The smokey grey tom moved to her and knocked muzzles.

"How are you my beauty?" He asked in a low voice. Ravenstream purred and licked his ear.

"Fine. How are you?" she asked, wrapping her tail around her paws. Ripclaw shrugged.

"I am fine." He mewed. Stood and came over to her, licking her head.

XxxXXxXxx

Blazesong was sad he couldn't go to the Gatherings and see Ravenstream. He watched the patrol leave. He was laying with Scarlegs, watching Crowpaw practice battle moves. "Little higher Crowpaw, raise your paws higher." Scarlegs called. The skinny apprentice nodded and raised his paws higher. Scarlegs murrowed in laughter. "So, Blazesong, how is your little mate?" The old tom asked. Blazesong felt heat blaze in him.

"Good. Ravenstream is good." He mewed. Scarlegs nodded, as if he didn't quite believe that.

The patrol came back much later with three new kits. Crowpaw looked at them, relief in his ice colored eyes. Mountainstar jumped up into his tree. "cats of Duskclan! Join under the Oak!" The grey tom called. The cats milled about. "It is time for three new apprentices to join us!" The Clan yowled. "Lionkit, step forward." A large, golden kit bounded up. "From this day till you recieve your warrior name, yo will be Lionpaw. Blazesong," The young warrior was shocked. "You deserve an apprentice. Pass down the knowledge Flaresky past to you." Lionpaw touched his nose with Blazesong. "Lightingkit." Mountainstar mewed. A black and yellow cat bounded up. "You will be known as Lightingpaw till the day you receive your warrior name. Dustfeet, you are in need of another apprentice. Past down everything you know to this youngin." Mountainstar purred. Lightingpaw stumbled over to his mentor. "Sootkit." Mountainstar flicked his tail. Blazesong turned to Echospots, the tom's fur was fluffed in pride. "-till you receive your warrior name. Harestripe, you should have an apprentice, not that you have enough duties." Mountainstar joked. Sootpaw's dark grey tabby fur shook as he touched noses with the deputy.

"Crowpaw, step up." Mountainstar called. The black and white tome slunk forward. "Echospots, do you believe this young cat should be a warrior?" Mountainstar asked the black tom. He stood.

"Yes, he is a good hunter, very quite and sneaky. Fighting could always improve." He sat back down. Mountainstar nodded.

"Then, I call DreamClan to give to this young cat his full name. Do you, Crowpaw, promise to uphold the word of DreamClan and to defend with your dying breath?" The large grey leader asked.

"I do." The skinny cat mewed.

"The, by the will of DreamClan, I name thee Crowgaze Mountainstar called. Crowgaze padded forward and licked the leader's shoulder.

"Crowgaze, Crowgaze, Crowgaze!" The Clan called. Crowgaze ducked his head, sweeping his white tail on the ground. Blazesong purred for the black tom.

XxXxxxxx

"Frozenwing! Mossnose! Frozenwing! Mossnose!" The Clan chanted. Ravensteam purred for her apprentice, for the tow apprentices that survived the harsh leaf-bare. Shadowpaw, Sheep-paw, Dancingpaw and Seedpaw all cheered loudly for their friends. Ravenstream wondered about Crowpaw, wondering what his warrior name is. She shrugged it off as her ex-apprentice came bounding over.

"I'm a warrior!" The grey and white she-cat mewed loudly. Ravenstream chuckled. Snowmark padded over to congratulate the new warrior. Ravenstream slipped from the mass of cats. She glanced at the sky, nearly moon-up. she slipped out of camp and into the forest.

**Dun dun DUUUUHHHHHH! (Dramatic music.) Who is Ravenstream seeing? Random fact time! Crowgaze was pretty much Crowfrost as soon as he was created. Stupid Erin hunter taking it first. I had to come up with a new name quickly. Crowice wasn't right, Crowsnow rhythms so, it was taken away and replaced with Crowgaze. Not my favorite name, (which is Deathsong by the way) ;)**


	17. Quick Clan Update

**DawnClan**

**Leader-Moonstar-** fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- Smokewater-** smokey grey she-cat with light blue grey patches and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat- Whisperpath-** small, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

**********Fallenbree**ze- dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue green eyes

**Sandpelt-** dark sandy tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Peppernose-** black she-cat with light grey spots and green eyes

**Leafpelt-** dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

******Littlesun**- small, yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**Jaywhisker-** dark blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Ravenstream- **black she-cat with dark grey tabby marks and piercing blue eyes

**Rockflare-** grey she-cat with light ginger paws and amber eyes

**Froststone- **pale grey she-cat with darker tabby marks and blue eyes

**Mint-tail- **pale grey she-cat with green eyes

**Brightfang-** white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Ashcloud-** pale grey she-cat with darker grey paws and tail with faint green eyes

**Petalstorm-**dark cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Wildlegs-** dark reddish she-cat, very clumsy with dark green eyes

**Foxdust-** reddish tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

******Honeystep-** light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

******Oaksong-** dark golden and brown she-cat with green eyes

******Rainyspots-** white she-cat with dark grey speckles and grey blue eyes

**Mossnose-** sandy tabby she-cat with dark, mossy green eyes

**Frozenwing- **white she-cat with a pale grey face, paws, ears and tail and, blue green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Snowmark-** white and brown she-cat with blue eyes (**Whisperpath)**

**Seedpaw- **small, dark brown tabby with large, yellow eyes (**Rockflare)**

**Sheep-paw-** long furred white she-cat, with curled fur and blue eyes (**Leafpelt)**

**Dancingpaw- **long legged grey she-cat with white spotted legs and bright blue eyes (**Peppernose)**

**Shadowpaw- **dark grey she-cat with long, swirled black marks and pale green eyes (**Foxdust**_)_

**Beepaw- **pale ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes and bright, amber eyes (**Brightfang)**

**Queens**

**Adderstreak**- dark reddish she-cat with one, thick black stripe down her spine with amber eyes (Mother of Darkkit and, Hawkkit)

**Swiftlegs**- dark golden tabby she-cat with long legs and dark blue eyes (Mother of Lightkit, Nightkit and, Sparkkit)

**Tawneyleap- **dark tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Stormkit, Morningkit, Mousekit and, Cloudkit)

**Bluepool**- blue grey she-cat with green eyes (Mother of, Waterkit, Shinekit and, Flickerkit)

**Elders**

**Twistedfur-** small, black she-cat with long, knotted fur and yellow eyes

**Silverstreak- **silver she-cat with lighter tabby marks and blue eyes

**Berryclaw-** cream she-cat with amber eyes

**DuskClan**

**Leader- Mountainstar-** large, dark grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Deputy-****Harestripe-** light brown and white tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat- Tallwhisker-** grey tabby tom with long whiskers and green eyes

**Warriors**

**Eaglestep- **brown tabby tom with sharp, yellow eyes

**Windash-** dark greyish black tom with blue eyes

**Tigerfur-** dark tabby with amber eyes

**Dustfeet-** dark brown tom with lighter brown feet and green eyes

**Mudears-** brown tabby tom with darker ears and yellow eyes

**Redpool-** reddish tom with green eyes

**Flaresky-** bright yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

**Brindlestorm-** brindle marked tom with amber eyes

**Echospots-** black tom with light grey spots and blue grey eyes

**Smokemask-** black tom with a smokey grey face and blue eyes

**Pebblefrost-** small, dark grey tom with white paws and yellow eyes

**Crookedfoot-** grey tabby with a twisted foot and green eyes

**Webslash-** reddish and brown tom with light blue eyes

**Silverclaw-** dark silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Hollowfeather- **brown tom with very dark tabby marks and amber eyes

**Blazesong-** black tabby tom with a ginger flash on his chest and ice blue eyes

**Weaselpelt- **dark ginger and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Patchlegs-** light grey and black tom with large, yellow eyes

**Cinderfrost-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

******Firesong-** dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Pineclaw- **dark reddish brown tabby with green eyes

**Crowgaze-** black tom with white paws and tail with cold blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Frogpaw- **brownish yellowish tabby tom with green eyes (Tallwhisker)

**Lionpaw-** large, golden tom with amber eyes (Blazesong)

**Lightingpaw- **yellow and black tom with blue eyes (Dustfeet)

**Wasp-paw- **dark ginger tom with brown tabby marks and blue green eyes (Brindlestorm)

**Sootpaw- **dark grey tabby with yellow eyes (Harestripe)

**Elders**

**Scarlegs-** brown tabby tom with long scars down legs with faded, blind green eyes


	18. Chapter 13

**You guys are freakin out! It's funny. So, new chapter. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hinter does.**

Blazesong faced Lionpaw, crouched. The large apprentice wiggled his rear, and sprang. Blazesong spun out of the way and struck his apprentice's head. Lionpaw grummbled and tried to sweep Blazesong. He caught his mentor's front paw and swept but, Blazesong struck with his other paw. Lionpaw was thrown back. He sprang to his paws and charged. He slipped under the black tabby and battered at his belly. Blazesong dumped all his weight onto the poor apprentice. Lionpaw cried out in surprise and started to wiggle.

"Let me up you big furball!" The golden tom cried. Blazesong chuckled and stood up. The apprentice shook out his thick fur and glared at his mentor. "You think you would go easier on your first apprentice!" He snapped Blazesong shook his head.

"Why would I do that Lionpaw?" He asked, tilting his head. Lionpaw shook his head. "C'mon, let's go back to camp." The warrior mewed. The two toms raced each other back to camp, Blazesong winning with his long legs.

"You cheated." Lionpaw gasped as they came in through the hollowed out boulder.

"No I didn't I just have normal sized legs, unlke you and your stumpy ones." The black tabby teased.

"Oh yea?" Lionpaw dared, jumping on his mentor. The two wrestled, purrs of amusement coming from the cats watching. Lionpaw pinned his mentor. "Ha! Who has stumpy legs now?" He asked.

"Still you." Blazesong smirked. Lionpaw growled and jumped off. He stalked over to his brother, Lightingpaw and complained loudly about his mentor. Blazesong chuckled and grabbed a mouse. Newleaf was truly here, prey was everywhere, you could barely step in the forest without scaring some prey. He had heard about four new litters of kits born to DawnClan, even BattleClan had two new litters, last he heard. Flaresky came over to his ex-apprentice.

"See you and Lionpaw are getting along." Flaresky observed. Blazesong couldn't deny that Lionpaw was the older tom's nephew, the two looked very much alike. "You'd be good with kits." The yellow tom nudged the black tabby with his shoulder. Blazesong shrugged. "Don't shrug at that Blazesong! Not many toms are good with cats they just met! You'd get them to be your best friend in a minute." Flaresky defended.

"Maybe." Blazesong mewed sadly. _Except Ravenstream doesn't want kits!_ He thought, _guess I'll settle with apprentices._ He finished his mouse and went out into the forest.

XXXxxXxXXxx

Ravenstream was helping train the apprentices. They were sad she wasn't any of their mentors but, she'd just had an apprentice. Snowmark was with them today, learning some of the basic fighting moves. Ravenstream was paired with Dancingpaw. "Okay, we will be practicing the swift strike." Peppernose called. She flicked her tail for snowmark, her partner, to step up. The medicine cat stood very still. "Now watch." Peppernose instructed. She shook out her limbs and swung her paw and struck Snowpark on the muzzle. The white and brown cat jumped back in surprise. "See? Just one strike. It will shock the enemy long enough for you to either, run, or, strike again. Apprentices, try on your warrior partner." Peppernose mewed loudly and turned to Snowmark. Dancingpaw turned to Ravenstream.

The long leeged cat struck hard and fast. Ravenstream jolted. "Very good Dancingpaw." Ravenstream praised. They switched roles, Ravenstream's harder and faster then the younger cats._  
_

"Alright, now apprentices. Now that you know the swift strike, we will add another thing." Peppernose called. " We will add the sweep." She turned to Snowmark. "First, swift strike." She did the strike. "Now, right after that, sweep the cats paws out." She swung her paw low, taking out Snowmark's legs. The medicine cat fell with a yelp." You have now taken down your opponent." Peppernose helped Snowmark up. "Try these two together." The partners turned back to each other.

Dancinpaw struck Ravenstream and swept the older cat. Ravesntream landed clumsily on her belly. They switched roles again till Peppernose raised her tail. "Good. Now, this last one will be for when you are facing a larger cat. You will raise yourself onto your hind legs." She did so. "And you will batter at their face." She swatted lightly at Snowmark's face. "This will blind them or, make them angry. You can then attack or flee. Please try this now."

Dancinpaw raised up on her hind legs, making her almost as tall as Mountainstar. She swiped and swatted at Ravenstream. They switched till Peppernose said so. "Now, you may do what your mentor tells you to." she mewed. Ravenstream and Snowmark padded back to camp.

"Did you learn a lot Snowmark?" The black she-cat asked. The medicine cat nodded.

"Yes I did. I just hope I won't have to use it." She admitted as they went down the slope that led to camp.

"You probably won't Snowmark." Ravenstream pointed out, the young cat looked better after hearing this. As they came through the the boulder pass,Ravenstream was drowning in a sea of kits. She didn't know why but, kits loved her. Snowmark chuckled and slipped away. "Kits, please get off so I can actually get in camp!" Ravenstream sighed. They all jumped off and raced to the boulder and holly bush that was the nursery. Though it was only five kits, it seemed like all twelve had attacked her. She padded over to the five kits and sat down with them. Hawkkit was sitting with his sister Darkkit, his dark amber eyes closed, she was explaining what her world looked like. Darkkit was blind, her eyes almost black. Hawkkit had been her guide, Ravenstream wondered what would happen in five moons. Lightkit, Nightkit and Sparkkit were in the nursery, probably bothering Bluepool about her kits.

"Hi Ravenstream! Hi Darkkit, hi Hawkkit." Frozenwing mewed warmly. She knelt down with the two kits. "How are you two today?" She asked. Darkkit swung her light brown head to the young warrior, her dark eyes flicking.

"I'm fine Frozenwing. How are you?" The blind kit asked.

"I'm good too. Darkkit was explaining about being blind." Hawkkit mewed, licking his sister's ear fondly. Frozenwing smiled sadly at the two.

"Well, I'm good. Caught lots of prey today." The white and grey she-cat explained. She then launched into a story about hunting, explaining the sights, smells and sounds. A little smile pulled on Darkkit's face. Ravenstream padded over to Littlesun who, was eating with her daughter.

"Hello Ravenstream, taking a break from kit duty?" The small she-cat called warmly. Ravenstream swiped her tail over her friends ears.

"Yes, I am." She snapped playfully. The black and grey tabby stole a bite of her friend's mouse.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Littlesun cried. Seedpaw chuckled. The brown tabby was tiny, like her mother.

"Well, now I'm eating it." Ravenstream declared. Littlesun snorted. Shadowpaw called Seedpaw over and the brown tabby darted over. Littlesun's face grew serious.

"Ravenstream, I know where you're going every night." She growled under her breath. Ravenstream looked at her friend. "I just hope you know the consequences of it." The small warrior stood and padded away. Ravenstream sighed.

XXxXXXXX

Ripclaw stood in the small clearing, a sliver of a moon hung in the sky. _I hope she comes._ He thought as he waited. the scent of a mouse pulled him away. It was on his side of the border so, he hunted it. He carried the freshly killed mouse back into the clearing to see a black she-cat. A purr rumbled in his throat. "Hi Ravenstream." He mewed.

"Hi Ripclaw." The melodic voice purred.

**Do you guys hate me yet? Are you in love with Blazesong yet? I hope so. Random fact time! Originally, it was going to be a flashback story, where old Ravenstream was telling her daughter's kits about her time as a warrior. That almost became this story now. I changed it as I was writing the Clans. Oh, and about last update, I needed it so I could keep all the apprentices and new kits straight. I just thought you would all like the list as well. **


	19. Chapter 14

**Still freaking out, aren't you guys? I can tell. Time for the real drama to start. Hehehehe. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Ripclaw knocked muzzles with the DawnClan cat. Purrs rumbling from both of them. They sat and shared the mouse. When they finished, Ravenstream had a distressed look on her face. Ripclaw licked her ear to get her attention. "What's wrong Ravenstream?" He asked softly, the amber in his eyes muted. Ravenstream sighed deeply and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Excitement and fear both raked their claws down Ripclaw's heart. He sat speechless for minutes, wondering what to say. "Well?" She demanded. This drug him from his brain.

"That is wonderful Ravenstream." He purred warmly. His mate nodded. "They will be the best kits in all the Clans." He purred, rubbing their muzzles together.

"Where will we raise them Ripclaw?" She asked, pulling away slightly. "I mean, the she-cats can stay in my clan but, what if I have toms? Where will they go?" She asked, Ripclaw could hear panic in her voice. He laid his tail on her back gently.

"You have a tom in DuskClan right?" She nodded. "Say the kits are his, no one will ever know the difference." He suggested. Ravenstream thought of a moment.

"It could work." she decided. Ripclaw purred and licked her head.

"Good. Now go, take care of you and our kits." He purred in her ear. She rubbed her head into his chest and padded away sadly. _Will Blazesong go along with this? Oh DreamClan I hope so._

_XXxxXXxxXx_

Ravenstream sat near the border, nerves swelling in her. Finally, Blazesong came padding through the ferns. She stood quickly. "Blazesong I have to tell you something." She mewed as quickly as one cat could speak. He nodded slowly. "I-I'm pregnant." She whispered. His blue eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed.

"What?" He asked softly in anger. "Ravenstream how could you do that?" He demanded, anger making his eyes blaze. She coward at his sharp words. "You told me you didn't want kits!" He seethed. "You said all that the first Meetings! Now you tell you're going to have kits? With who? Who is it?" He snarled, claws flexed in the dirt.

"A BattleClan cat." She admitted. He snarled loudly.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He snapped, lashing his tail.

"If there are any toms, I would like you to take them to DuskClan. Please Blazesong. Please just, be the father these kits deserve." She pleaded, desperation welling in her eyes. Blazesong shut his eyes tightly. _No, don't give in Blazesong. she cheated on you, with a BattleClan cat no less! But, you love her. You would die for her. Maybe you could love the kits. _He sighed, the anger washing out of him slowly.

"Alright, I'll do it. But, only for the kits." He sighed. She jumped up and licked his head.

"Thank you Blazesong!" She cried. He nodded, sad that the cat he loved had to beg him to take her kits. _I hope this doesn't backfire._ He thought as he padded to camp.

XxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXxx

Ripclaw was playing with Shatter, Blood, Terror, Quick and, Hurt when Killsoul stormed over. He flicked his tail so the young cats would leave. "Ripclaw, Bonetooth just told me he saw you with a DawnClan she-cat!" The deputy snarled. Ripclaw nodded. "Unless you were yelling at her for stepping over the border, I would love to hear why you were with her." The deputy commanded. Ripclaw sighed.

"She is my mate. I love her and, she is having my kits." He mewed honestly. Killsoul yowled in anger. She struck him hard over the face. Blood pumping from his face. Killsoul clamped her jaws over Ripclaw's throat.

XXxxxxXXXx

Ravenstream moved into the nursery. All the kits were overjoyed she was moving in with them. Darkkit and Hawkkit the most. she would still go on patrols and hunting parties, just less and she wouldn't be able to help the apprentices practice anymore. Littlesun was barely talking to her, angry that she mated with a BattleClan cat. Only Littlesun and Whisperpath knew.

"Explain trees again Ravenstream!" Darkkit mewed from her sitting spot next to the queen's belly. Ravenstream smiled.

"Well they are huge, tall, very tall. They are covered in this rough stuff. It's brown, a nice color that swirled with other is amazing. They have long, skinny arms called branches. None are exactly the same, like cats. The braches have long toes called twigs. On these twigs are pieces of plants called leaves. They can be green, orange, red or yellow. when the wind whistles through them, it makes a wonderful sound." Ravenstream explained. The other queens stopped to listen to her explanation, their eyes shut. Ravenstream then whislted, like the wind through the leaves. Darkkit shuddered at the noise. Bluepool sighed lightly at the noise. She stopped whistling and the queens snapped out of their trance and went back to their kits. Darkkit blinked.

"Wow, I wish I could the trees Ravenstream." The light brown tabby mewed sadly.

"Maybe someday you will Darkkit." Ravenstream suggested. The kit jumped up.

"You think so?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe." Ravenstream whispered. Darkkit started to shake and darted over to Hawkkit. Adderstreak came over.

"Thank you." The senior warrior mewed.

"For what?" Ravenstream tilted her head.

"For just looking at her like another kit." Adderstreak mewed warmly. Ravenstream nodded.

"She is just another kit Adderstreak. Another wonderful, beautiful kit." Ravenstream told the older cat, staring at the blind kit. Adderstreak touched her tail to Ravenstream and padded away, the younger queen could feel the emotions flowing off the dark reddish cat. She curled up protectivly around her ever growing belly.

XXXXxxxXx

"Whisperpath." a familer voice hissed. The small brown tabby whirled to see her mentor, Swirlstripe standing near a pool. She smiled and padded to her mentor. "Whisperpath, four kits are going to be born into a web of lies and betrayal. Heed this prophecy." The grey cat warned. _"Four will be borne to the Raven. The Shade will strike the Blaze. Beware the Fog and don't trust the Stone. On Bat's wings will come peace." _Swirlstripe and the pool faded and Whisperpath woke with a start. Snowmark's head popped up.

"You okay Whisperpath?" the other medicine cat asked. Whisperpath nodded and curled back up, the prophecy swirling in her brain.

**Gasp! Okay, little foreshadowing well, everywhere. Look at all the foreshadowing! So, yeaaa... anyhoot, random fact time! Ravenstream is a cougar! Both toms she has been mated with have been waay younger then her. Well, Blazesong was an accident. I forgot him until I looked back at the original summary and went CRAP! So, I just put him at the end. **


	20. Chapter 15

**Hi again guys! Will probably have Ravenstream kit next chapter. Today is all about kits. I have my first job interview today! I'm suuuper nervous. Do any of you have jobs or, do you all just sit around waiting for me to update? Anyhoot, I don't own the wonderous world of Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

Many cats tried to sympathize Darkkit. They were always trying to help her. She would then turn and complain to Ravenstream about it. "I hate it Ravenstream! They think I can't do anything by myself! Well, I'm gonna show them! I'm gonna be leader of DawnClan!" The young kit told her friend one day. Ravenstream purred.

"That'll show them Darkkit! You would be the first blind leader in all of DawnClan history." Ravenstream pointed out. Darkkit fluffed out her chest fur a bit. "You could show all those cats that blind cats can do just as much as seeing cats." Ravenstream licked the kits head affectionately.

"Yea! You could be my deputy Ravenstream!" Darkkit mewed. Ravenstream chuckled.

"No Darkkit, I'd be much to old. Maybe Nightkit could be your deputy?" The queen suggested. Darkkit shook her head.

"No, one of your kits is going to be my deputy." Darkkit stated. Ravenstream purred. "Yea, I'm gonna pick one when they are born and they're gonna be my deputy." Darkkit decided. She licked Ravenstream's belly and whispered, "Dear kits, please, one of you be a she-cat so we can run the Clan together. Be nice and gentle and my friend." With that, the kit took off. Ravenstream curled her tail around her belly. Y_ou heard Darkkit. One of you be her deputy._ Morningkit and Flickerkit came over to Ravenstream.

"How come your kits weren't born with us?" Morningkit asked. Ravenstream thought for a moment.

"Because, my kits decided to come later." She told them. Flickerkit nodded. Morningkit snorted. "Oh? What do you think Morningkit?" Ravenstream asked, almost snapping at the kit.

"I think it's because DreamClan willed it so." He mewed. Ravenstream shrugged. "No that's the reason. Tawneyleap said so." The kit snapped. He then bounded away. Ravenstream watched him jump on Darkkit. She tensed and watched. The smaller kit struggled under the weight of Morningkit. Suddenly, she bit his ear, hard. Morningkit screamed in pain. Darkkit stood and let go.

"Take that as a warning." She spat, stalking over to Ravenstream. The kit huffed and flopped onto Ravenstream's nest. the black and grey tabby wrapped her tail around the young cat. They stayed like that till Adderstreak pushed back into the den.

"Darkkit why did you bite Morningkit?" The reddish cat asked her kit sweetly. Ravenstream flinched at the tone of the queen. It was too nice, too sweet.

"Cause Adderstreak, he attacked me for no reason! I could have smothered to death! I had to get him off." Darkkit argued. Adderstreak nodded.

"Alright just, don't do it again." The queen mewed before going onto her son.

XXxXx

A few days later, the first storm of Newleaf arrived. Thunder shook the nursery, Darkkit huddled into Ravenstream's belly, trying to block out the thunder. Darkkit told Ravenstream noises were super loud to her. Lighting took out an oak tree near the river. Rain poured at an angle, some getting into the nursery. It stormed for two day straight, the winds howling. Ravenstream would gather the kits and tell them stories to block out the weather. They learned about how DawnClan and DuskClan came to be. They learned about Bravestar, the mightiest of all the DawnClan leaders.

After two days of storms, they hunting parties came back with a mound of prey. Some of the kits tried their first pieces of prey, the Clan feasted, as they did after the first storm each Newleaf. "Ravenstream, why do we feast after the first storm?" Darkkit asked.

"Well, it goes back to the time of Rainystar. As the first real leader of Dawnclan, she was very important. Each day that changed her life, it stormed. The day she was born, storm. Each day she received her names, storm. The day she became a deputy, storm. The day her kits were born, storm. Even the day she died it stormed. So, to celebrate her, we feast the day after the first storm, it signals her birth. The last storm before leaf-bare, we mourn. It signals her death." Ravenstream told the story, attracting more kits as the story went on. Darkkit and the herd of kits nodded.

"Makes sense." Cloudkit mewed. The other kits agreed with her. Swiftlegs called her kits over to her to try some vole. Adderstreak came over to collect her wouldn't matter though, Darkkit always climbed into Ravenstream's nest at night. The black and grey tabby quuen pulled herslef up, her belly huge now. She pushed out of the nursery and stretched out her limbs. Silverstreak padded over.

"Hello Ravenstream." She mewed happily. Ravenstream finished stretching.

"Hi Silverstreak." She dipped her head to the elder. "Can I do anything for you?" The queen asked. Silverstreak shook her head. "Alright."

"How are you feeling? Excited?" Silverstreak asked, tilting her old head.

"Giant. I'm excited to have my own kits and all the other queens glaring at me for their kits liking me better." She sighed. Silverstreak laughed.

"Yes, I had that problem as a young cat. Most of the kits loved me and their mothers would always grumble at me." Silverstreak told to younger cat, spacing out. Ravenstream nodded and started towards Whisperpath's den. She poked her head into the small cave. Snowmark was soaking herbs in the small pool. The medicine cat looked up from the pool and startled.

"Oh hi Ravenstream!" The white and brown cat mewed warmly. The queen came into the cave. "What can I do for you today?" Snowmark asked, standing up.

"Um, I was just here for my kits." She touched her tail to her belly. Snowmark nodded and flicked a tail to a moss bed. Ravenstream settled on her side. Snowmark sat by her belly. She pressed her paws onto the older she-cats belly and pressed lightly. After a while she pulled away.

"About four kits I feel. If there is a fifth one it is tiny. They are all in the place they should be, ready to be born any day now." Snowmark reported happily. Ravenstream sighed in relief. She stood, thanked Snowmark and went back to the nursery.

**Soooo, Ravenstream's kits will be here next chapter! Random fact time! Darkkit is modeled after Toph from Avatar the Last Airbender. She was my favorite character from the series and I knew I had to have a cat like here. Well, Darkkit is that one. **


	21. Chapter 16

**And now, the moment you were all waiting for (dramatic drum roll) Ravenstream's kits! (Super dramatic drums) So, let's get started (Drums are too dramatic now) alright drums shut up. Anywhoot, I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Ravenstream hated everything right now. Her kits were taking their sweet time coming out and that, made her very grumpy. Not to mention that Snowmark was fluttering around her like a spastic butterfly. Whisperpath was at her belly, paws ready to shove out those kits. A contraction rolled through her and Whisperpath pushed down on her belly. A kit slithered out. Snowmark nipped the sac and licked it fiercely. It belted out a mew. "A tom!" Snowmark called, setting the kit with Ravenstream. The queen tried to look at her kit but, another contraction ripped in her. Whisperpath shoved down hard. another kit slithered out. "She-cat!" Snowmark called, as the little kit mewed. Two more were born, another tom and she-cat. Whisperpath set them all at Ravenstream's belly and a borage leaf at the queen's head. She licked up the leaf and curled around her kits. Darkkit came bounding in.

"What are you going to name them?" Darkkit asked, her nose sweeping the kits. Ravenstream looked at her four kits. One of the tom's was a spitting image of their father. the other was a light grey tabby. The she-cats were different. One was solid black, the other was a dark grey with lighter grey swirls in her fur.

"The two toms will be Shadekit and Stonekit," She touched each kit."the she-cats will be Batkit and Fogkit." Darkkit purred at that.

"I wonder which of Batkit and Fogkit will be my deputy?" Darkkit thought out loud, wiggling in Ravenstream's nest so she was pressed up against both little she-cats. Ravesntream purred at this and curled around the five kits.

XXxXXXX

Shadekit was wrestling with Fogkit, Batkit was with Darkkit, the two laying and talking. Stonekit was with Morningkit, playing some game. Greenleaf was here, and with it, time for the kits to play outside. Ravenstream's kits were two moons old, and were getting adventurous. Already, she had to apologize to Ashcloud a few times because Shadekit and Fogkit couldn't stay out of the warrior's den. Batkit had attached herself to Darkkit and the two became best friends, it would be tragic for Batkit when her friend left to become an apprentice. Darkkit would only let Batkit and Ravenstream guide her.

"Ravenstream!" Batkit and Darkkit came bounding over. "We needed some rocks for our game." Batkit told her mother. Ravenstream stood and led the two to the side of the nursery where the boulder was falling apart.

"There you two go, tons of rocks for you." Ravenstream swept her tail to the pile of rocks. The two purr and start to collect rocks. Ravenstream smiled and went back to the front of the nursery. Adderstreak was laid out with Tawneyleap and, Swiftlegs, the three of them were watching the kits. Bluepool was inside napping, a rare thing for her. Waterkit was stalking Flickerkit's tail, her blue grey tabby tail flicking madly to keep her up. She pounced, making Flickerkit yelp in surprise. Mousekit, Shinekit, Cloudkit, and, Nightkit were playing with Swiftlegs. Stormkit and Sparkkit were playing with Stonekit and Morningkit. Lightkit and Hawkkit were wrestling.

"Ow! Morningkit that hurt!" Stonekit yelped. The larger tom had taken Stonekit down. Ravenstream tensed.

"Don't be such a baby Stonekit." The older cat scuffed. Stonekit stood to his tiny height and growled at the older kit. Morningkit snorted. Ravenstream padded over.

"Problem boys?" She asked. Morningkit shook his head. "Stonekit?" She asked softly. Her son glanced at Morningkit.

"N-nothing is wrong, just playing." He told her. Ravenstream rolled her eyes but padded away, she didn't want to freak out over nothing.

XXXxxxxxxXXXxx

Blazesong wondered how Ravenstream's kits were. He had heard she had four, two toms and two she-cats. He'd also heard that Ripclaw had been killed by Killsoul. All of the Clans believed her kits to be his as well. _I know they're not though. How can I be a father to kits that aren't mine?_ He wondered as he hunted a thrush. He was happy for it to be Green prey it meant moons of eating glorious amounts of prey.

After a nice day of hunting, Blazesong returned to camp to be attacked by Lionpaw. "Blazesong you said we were going to battle training! You were out hunting all day!" The golden apprentice whined. Blazesong sighed, the younger cat was very impatient about his training.

"We'll train tomorrow Lionpaw I promise." Blazesong told the golden tom. He nodded and went off to Lightingpaw. Blazesong carried a thrush over to Scarlegs and settled down with the elder.

"Ya brought me a thrush? Whatcha want Blazesong?" Scarlegs asked, his blind eyes turning to his young friend. Blazesong smirked.

"I don't want anything Scarlegs! I just thought you would like a thrush, I know its your favorite." Blazesong mewed innocently. Scarlegs snorted and bit into the bird.

"Thankya Blazesong for the bird." Scarlegs mewed after they finished the prey. Blazesong gave a small purr and went over to the apprentices.

"Hi Blazesong!"Wasp-paw mewed from under Sootpaw.

"Hello Wasp-paw. Sootpaw." He dipped his head to the young cats.

"Didya need Lionpaw? He's out on patrol." Sootpaw told the black tabby. Blazesong thanked them for telling him and he went into the warriors den.

He was in a meadow, grass swaying around him. Greyfeather stood in front of him. "Greyfeather!" He cried, trying to go to his deputy.

_"Four will be borne to the Raven. The Shade will strike the Blaze. Beware the fog and don't trust the Stone. On Bat's wing will come peace." _Blazesong recognized it as a prophecy . _Why am I being told this?_ He wondered as Greyfeather started to chant it. More voices joined in till it seemed all of DreamClan was chanting the prophecy. Blazesong woke to a paw poking him. It was Tallwhisker.

"Come with me." The medicine cat mewed quickly.

**Hey guys! So, my interview went good I think. I really hope I get this job. Anywaayys, Blazesong just learned the prophecy! Whhhaaaatt? Random fact time! Tallwhisker is modeled off of Featherwhisker since he was one of my favorite character's in Blustar's Prophecy. **


	22. Chapter 17

**Yo peeps! No? Alright. Whelp, new chapter. One of you had an excellent question and, I found a loophole! Hahaha yay for loopholes! So, this chapter jumps ahead quite a bit, to the next Meeting actually. Very big leap in our little time scale. We will also be going into a new point of view! So, let's get started. Remember, I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

Darkkit was so excited, today she would become an apprentice! As she followed Batkit through the forest, she smelled everything that Ravenstream was telling her. She brushed her tail against something ruff, bark, she decided. Soon, Batkit led her into an open area. already filled with other cats. The scent of toms filled her nose. As did the scent of moss and brambles, a bit of rock finished their scents. Batkit sat, her tail tapping Darkkit's shoulder twice, their signal for sitting.

"Welcome Clans to the Meetings!" Darkkit knew Moonstar was barely yelling yet, it was amplified times five for the blind kit. She flinched at the leader's voice. "We have seven kits to give to Duskclan this moon!" Moonstar told Mountainstar. "I present Hawkkit and Sparkkit." Moonstar called for Darkkit's brother. She had said good-bye this morning to him. She scented the two of her den-mates step up to the proudly scented leader. Moonstar called out the pairs and Batkit led Darkkit back to camp, Ravenstream in front, ready to defend both kits.

XXxxxXxxx

"Clan! We have apprentices and warriors to name!" Moonstar called later that day. Ravenstream nudged her kits out of the nursery and settled near the elders den. "Darkkit, step up." Moonstar called. Ravenstream purred as the light brown tabby went up. "Darkkit, from the day till you receive your warrior name you will be Darkpaw. Honeystep, it is time you have an apprentice, please pas down all you know to this young cat." Darkpaw padded to her mentor and touched noses. She bounded over to Ravenstream, pride blazing in her blind eyes. "Lightkit, come forth." Moonstar beckoned. The bright golden tabby bounded forward. "Until the day you receive your warrior name you will be known as Lightpaw. Wildlegs, you deserve an apprentice. Please pass down your fighting skills to this apprentice." The two touched noses. "Nightkit!" The white leader called. The black she-cat stepped up. "Till you get your warrior name, you will be Nightpaw. Fallenbreeze, please teach this young cat all you know." The two touched noses.

"Seedpaw, come forth." Moonstar called. the brown tabby, startled, came forward. "Rockflare, do you think this cat has what it takes to be a warrior?" Monnstar asked. Rockflare stood.

"Yes, she is strong for being so little." The grey cat answered. Moonstar nodded.

"Seedpaw, do you promise to promise to protect the Clan and they way of DreamClan to your dying breath?" Moonstar questioned. Seedpaw nodded. "Then, by the power of DreamClan, I name thee Seedfoot." The process was repeated with Sheep=paw, now Sheepfur and Dancingpaw, now Dancinglegs. "Now, these three will sit vigil!" Moonstar called, jumping from her perch. The Clan disbanded and Darkpaw turned to Ravenstream.

"I'm an apprentice!" The small cat squeaked. Ravenstream purred and licked the cat's ear.

"Good job Darkpaw." She purred, pride blazing in her. Shadowpaw and Beepaw called her over.

"I gotta go!" She called, racing to her new den-mates. Ravenstream smiled and led her kits to the nursery.

XXXxxxxXXxxxxxxxXXxXXXxx

"Lionclaw! Lightingstrike! Lionclaw! Lightingstrike!" DuskClan chanted as the two new warriors ducked their heads in embarrassment. Blazesong shouted Lionclaw's name the loudest, except for Eaglestap and Flaresky. He was just happy his apprentice made it to be a warrior. Hawkpaw and Sparkpaw shouted along with them, halfheartedly. the Clan disbanded and Blazesong went over to his now ex-apprentice.

"Good job Lion_claw_ didn't think you would become a warrior." Blazesong teased. Lionclaw stuck his tongue out.

"Yea me neither with your teaching skills." The golden warrior sneered. Blazesong flicked the other tom's ear.

"Hey, I can make Mountainstar turn you back to Lionpaw." Blazesong told the young warrior. Lionclaw gasped.

"You wouldn't." The golden cat snapped. Blazesong raised his eyebrows in a silent challenge. "You want to go old tom?" Lionclaw sneered, lashing his tail playfully. Blazesong laughed.

"Bring it." He smirked. The two wrestled, cats shouting for one of them to win. In the end though, Blazesong pinned him. "Ha, I'll always win Lionclaw." Blazesong sneered jumping off. Lionclaw grumbled and took his spot with Lightingstrike in the center of the clearing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"We have more kits to give to you!" Moonstar called. Ravenstream tensed, her kits would be leaving a moon early. _They'll be fine. Mountainstar won't make them apprentices them yet. _He couldn't. "May I present Stormkit, Moringkit, flickerkit, Stonekit and, Shadekit. The last two are only five moons old." Moonstar informed Mountainstar. The grey tom nodded. Blazesong stepped up and flicked his tail to Stonekit and Shadekit. The two bounded over to him, chattering to him. Ravenstream breathed, he accepted them. Her, Batkit and Fogkit went back to camp.

Shadowpaw became Shadowstripe, Beepaw became Beeflower. Darkpaw was tired of waiting for Batkit to become Batpaw.

XxXx

Wasp-paw became Wasptail, Sootpaw became Sootfrost. Blazesong already hated Morningpaw and he barely knew the little runt. Shadekit and Stonekit were very much like their mother, strong headed and reckless. Blazesong purred as Stonekit almost got caught in some brambles. The two were racing blindly through the forest. He leaped over it though, impressive for a small cat like him. Shadekit looked just like Ripclaw, and that made the whole situation hurt more. Blazesong went to sleep that night wondering if Ravenstream regretted her decision. _Probably not._ He decided.

**Sooo, yeaaa... Loophole! Random fact time! Seedpaw was going to be Seedflower but, that sounds weird so, she became Seedfoot. This is going to end soon. Couple chapters from now. But, there will be a sequel! It will be about Darkpaw and Batkit! It will be called, The Blind Leader! It will also deal with the prophecy!**


	23. Chapter 18

**Hey children! Allegiances for The Blind Leader are up! About two to three more chapters of this story then, that is when The Blind Leader will take over! Sooo, yea. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**

"Batpaw! Fogpaw! Batpaw! Fogpaw!" DawnClan chanted. Darkpaw shouted her friend's name loudly, almost as loud as Ravenstream. She was so happy her future deputy was her den-mate again. A moon had past since the Meetings and, the Clan was waiting the news of which she-cats would become queens. Darkpaw put her bets on Smokewater and Rockflare. Smokewater never had kits before and Rockflare hadn't had any in a long time. _I wonder who my Chosen mate will?_ She wondered as she bounded over to Batpaw and Fogpaw.

"Batpaw you're finally Batpaw!" Darkpaw mewed excitedly. Batpaw chuckled. Fogpaw wandered over to her mother to chat. Darkpaw led Batpaw to the apprentice's den. "I set up your nest this morning." Darkpaw reached out with her paw and landed on her nest, slipped it forward and landed on Batpaw's nest. "This one." She nodded. Darkpaw heard her friend step around her and stand in the nest.

"I like it. Nice and comfy." Her friend praised. Darkpaw purred.

"C'mon Batpaw we're going out into the territory." Frozenwing called into the den.

"I have to go." Batpaw sighed. Darkpaw nodded, licked her friend and listened to the younger cat pad away, chatting with her new mentor. Darkpaw flopped on her nest.

XxxxXXXxxxx

Ravenstream couldn't stop thinking of her four kits. _They don't need me anymore. They're all apprentices._ She sighed and padded over to the elders.

"Hello Ravenstream." Berryclaw greeted warmly.

"Hi." Ravenstream sighed.

"What's wrong?" Twistedfur asked.

"I think she's have a new mother syndrome." Silverstreak observed. Ravenstream tilted her head. "It's what first time mother's get when their kits become apprentices. They think they won't need their mother anymore." Silverstreak explained. Ravenstream nodded. "It's not true youngin, they will need you more now. Just you wait and see." Silverstreak touched Ravenstream's shoulder with her tail. "Now, send one of the what is it now, ten apprentices to change the bedding in here." The old silver cat mewed. Ravenstream nodded and poked her head into the apprentice's den. Inside was Darkpaw, Nightpaw and Mousepaw. She poked Nightpaw.

"What?" The black cat hissed.

"The elder's bedding needs changed." Ravenstream informed the young apprentice. Nightpaw grumbled and stalked out. Ravenstream smirked and glanced at Darkpaw. The tabby would be mad at Ravenstream if she found out the warrior didn't wake her. _She needs sleep._ Her brain reminded her._ So does Nightpaw. _Another voice argued. Ravenstream rolled her eyes and padded away from the apprentice's den. Smokewater was calling out patrols.

"Ravenstream! Go hunting with Littlesun, Froststone and, Beeflower." The deputy called. Ravenstream dipped her head and padded over to the patrol. Littlesun didn't look at her. Ravenstream sighed in her head.

"Where should we hunt?" Beeflower asked, her bright amber eyes glancing at grey tabby thought for a moment.

"We should hunt near the river, there are a lot of oak trees down there, meaning food for the prey." She explained. the patrol agreed and they set out. Ravenstream walked with Beeflower, both silent, listening for prey. Littlesun held up her tail, signaling she smelled prey. She stalked off around a bramble thicket. She came back a few moments later with a fat squirrel. She buried it and the patrol moved on.

Once they got to the river's banks, Ravenstream scented prey everywhere. She smelled a lot of rabbit. She flicked her tail,motioning for the patrol to follow her, and followed the trail. They came to a shallow rabbit's den. Ravenstream flicked her tail at Littlesun, putting the yellow cat at the escape hole. Froststone was to make noise on top of the den. Littlesun, Beeflower and Ravenstream would capture the rabbits. Froststone stomped on the ground over the hole. She raked her claws through the dirt and snarled. Rabbits started flying out of holes. Two shot out from the back hole, Froststone and Littlesun grabbing them. More poured from the front. Three shot out. Ravenstream jumped on one, Beeflower snagging another. The other shot off into the forest. Four more rabbits came tearing out of the den, two rabbits for each cat. They carried their prey back and stopped to get the fat squirrel Littlesun caught earlier.

When they came back, One of the larger rabbits went to the elders. The rest was put in the fresh-kill pile. Moonstar purred loudly as the patrol came back with mouthfuls of rabbit. Darkpaw came bounding over to Ravenstream. "Wow! You caught." She paused to sniff." eight rabbits? How did you find that many?" The light tabby asked. So, Ravenstream told her the story of the rabbit hole. She explained what everything looked, smelled and heard like. Darkpaw had a slight smile on her face as Ravenstream told the story. "Wow, sounds like a lot of fun. I want to try that sometime!" The apprentice told her warrior friend. Ravenstream purred at the young cat.

"We'll try it in a moon or two. Let the rabbits get comfortable that's when you strike." Ravenstream told the blind apprentice. Darkpaw turned to the boulder pass, ears pricked. It was Batpaw and Frozenwing, coming back from exploring.

"Hi Ravenstream! Hi Darkpaw!" Batpaw cried as she padded to the two cats. Frozenwing followed her apprentice.

"How was it Batpaw?" Ravenstream asked her daughter. Batpaw launched into her story, telling it like Ravenstream did her's, describing everything for Darkpaw. Ravenstream turned to her ex-apprentice. "Is she good?" She asked. Frozenwing snorted.

"Just like you Ravenstream." The white and grey cat smirked. Ravenstream smiled at that. She swiped her tail over the other warriors ears and turned to listen to her daughter weave a story.

**Awwwww. Darkpaw is quickly becoming my favorite cat to write about! Next chapter is some drama about Darkpaw. Random fact time! All the silver cats in the Clans(DawnClan and DuskClan) come from Rainystar's line. Each of her kits had silver on them or, carried the silver gene. And each of their kits carried the gene. Silverstreak is Rainystar's great granddaughter. She was a silver cat with grey spots in her blue eyes. Her warrior name was Rainyeyes.**


	24. Chapter 19

**Yo. Maybe another chapter or two, not sure yet. Drama this chapter! Time to get started. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Darkpaw was hunting with Honeystep. Though it was tricky, the two had figured out how the apprentice could hunt. She would listen, scent for prey and then stalk it. Once she got close enough to it, she would then pounce on it. It took some time to get it right but, finally she got it down. She was stalking a mouse, she was stepping lightly, her ears pointed to where to mouse was. She slipped forward, pushing through some ferns. She crouched, probably not very well. She pounced, her paws landing on the mouse's back. She ran her nose up and nipped the mouse.

"Good job Darkpaw." Honeystep praised. "Your crouch was little sloppy but, that can be worked on." She informed, Darkpaw nodded. "get in your crouch and I'll tell you what to work on." Honeystep mewed. Darkpaw dropped into her crouch and waited. Honeystep pushed her paw on Darkpaw's haunches. The tabby wiggled so her haunches went down. "Straighten your tail." She did so. "Good." Honeystep praised. Darkpaw rose from the crouch and followed her mentor to hunt.

XXXXxxXXxxxxXxxxXxxxxx

Blazesong was playing with Stonepaw and Shadepaw when Morningpaw came storming over. The three toms had been bonding and Blazesong had to admit he didn't hate the two. Morningpaw stalked over. "Shadepaw, Scarlegs wants someone to clean his den." The older tom mewed angrily. Shadepaw nodded.

"Okay and? What do you want me to do?" The young tom asked.

"You can do it." Morningpaw snapped, narrowing his eyes. Shadepaw snorted.

"He told you to do it Morningpaw. So do it." The smokey grey apprentice snapped. Morningpaw snarled. Stonepaw stepped between his brother and the other apprentice.

"Calm down guys. I'll just clean it." The grey tabby mewed. Blazesong nodded. glad the other tom could diffuse the situation.

"Whatever just one of you do it." The grey and white tom snapped, padding away. Stonepaw rolled his eyes and went to Scarleg's den. Shadepaw followed his brother. Blazesong went over to Pebblefrost. He was Morningpaw's father and was almost as arrogant as his son.

"Hey Pebblefrost." Blazesong greeted the grey and white cat. Morningpaw was almost an exact copy of his father.

"Hi Blazesong." The smaller cat mewed. "What did you need?" He asked.

"Any reason why Morningpaw hates Shadepaw and Stonepaw?" The black tabby asked, trying to keep it casual. Pebblefrost thought for a moment.

"I don't think so." He shrugged. Blazesong nodded and padded away.

XXxxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxx

Darkpaw came back into camp with her jaw full of prey. Ravenstream purred as she saw this. Batpaw was training with Fogpaw. The tabby set her prey in the pile and came over to Ravenstream. "Nice pile of prey there." Ravenstream praised. Darkpaw licked at her chest fur. Adderstreak came over.

"Darkpaw, Honeystep told me you went hunting today. Did you get catch anything?" The apprentice's mother asked, nervousness flashed in her eyes. Ravenstream repressed her eye roll. _She acts like Darkpaw can't do anything by herself!_

"Yea I did actually." Adderstreak was surprised at this. "I caught two mice, a vole and a squirrel." Darkpaw infomred them, her chest fur fluffing out a bit.

"Did Honeystep help you?" Adderstreak wondered. Ravenstream could see Darkpaw was angry at her mother.

"No, she didn't help me catch any of it." Darkpaw bit out. "I'm not helpless Adderstreak I can do things by myself you know." The tabby snapped, her blind eyes narrowed.

"I know that but, I worry. What if you get attacked or fall into the river!" Adderstreak exclaimed. Ravenstream snorted. The reddish warrior snapped her amber eyes to the black she-cat. "What Ravenstream?" She snapped.

"Darkpaw fully knows where the river bank is Adderstreak. Honeystep, Batpaw or I will always be guiding her through the forest. We would never let anything happen to her and you know that. Darkpaw will be as much a warrior as Hawkpaw." Ravenstream snapped, standing to face the senior warrior. Adderstreak tried to hide her snort. Darkpaw of course, picked it up.

"You don't believe I'll be a warrior?" She asked, turning to her mother.

"Of course not! A blind cat can't be a warrior Darkpaw. Moonstar is letting you be an apprentice till you get your warrior name then confine you to the nursery or elders den. Unless Snowmark or Whisperpath die."Adderstreak told her daughter. Darkpaw's mouth dropped.

"No, that's not true! I'm gonna be the first blind leader!" She shouted at Adderstreak. The warrior snorted. "You're not my mother anymore Adderstreak! Ravenstream has been my mother more then you ever were or will be!" Darkpaw declared, standing next to Ravenstream.

"Why do you think I let her raise you Darkpaw? I didn't want a helpless daughter to always watch out for. Then, you bonded with Ravenstream and my problem was solved. I. Never. Wanted. You." Adderstreak sneered. Ravenstream launched herself at the other she-cat. They fell over, Ravenstream gaining the upper hand quickly. She got in a few nasty swipes before Smokewater and Fallenbreeze tore them apart. Ravenstream was cut abover her left eye and had a torn ear. Adderstreak had some nice cuts on her face.

"What happened here?" Smokewater demanded.

"She just attacked me Smokewater, for talking to my poor, helpless daughter." Adderstreak sniffled. _Oh, she's good._

"Ravenstream?" Smokewater turned to the black cat.

"She was talking bad about her own daughter. It wasn't acceptable." She mewed. Smokewater turned to Darkpaw.

"Ravenstream is right. Adderstreak was saying how I would never be a real warrior and how she didn't want me." The tabby told the deputy. Smokewater nodded and led the two warriors to Whisperpath's den.

**Explosion. there was your Darkpaw drama. Random fact time! most of the now apprentices are related. Flaresky had some kits, as did Swiftlegs. they are brother and sister. Each had three kits. 15 divided by 6 is 2.05. Something like that. **


	25. Chapter 20

**Okay guys second to last chapter.I know, I know it's sad but, you have The Blind Leader to look forward to! This one might be long but, I need to set up the next chapter. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

It had been half a moon since Adderstreak disowned Darkpaw, Smokewater and Peppernose have moved into the nursery. Fallenbreeze has taken deputy temporarily. Darkpaw and Batpaw have been practicing for when they become leader and deputy.

"Batpaw what do you think your warrior name will be?" Darkpaw asked her friend one day as they were sharing a thrush. Leaf-fall was here indeed, bringing with it cold winds and smaller amounts of prey. Batpaw thought about it for a moment.

"Batwing or Batclaw." She decided. "What about you?" Darkpaw heard her take another bite.

"Darkgaze." She mewed confidently.

"That's a good one." Batpaw told her friend. Darkpaw nodded, she had spent nights adding her name to suffixes she thought was good. She finally landed on Darkgaze and knew that was the one. The two finished the thrush and shared tongues. Darkpaw heard Ravenstream step into camp. The warrior had a distinct step to her, light, but firm. Batpaw shared this with her mother. The warrior came over to them.

"Hello youngins." She purred, sitting. Darkpaw and Batpaw drew apart.

"Hi Ravenstream." Darkpaw mewed,, swinging her head to the warrior. Batpaw greeted her mother. "Did you catch anything today Ravenstream?" Darkpaw asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Of course I did! You know I did Darkpaw." Ravenstream scuffed. Darkpaw smirked at the older cat. "Batpaw where is your sister?" She turned to her real daughter.

"Training with Waterpaw and Shinepaw." Darkpaw's friend informed her mother.

"Why aren't you two training?" Ravenstream asked, Darkpaw could feel her worried gaze fall upon her. Darkpaw shrugged.

"We went on patrol." Batpaw told her mother.

"Alright." Ravenstream sighed. "Why don't you see if the elder's den needs cleaning?" She suggested.

"Okay." Darkpaw mewed, standing. She flicked her tail to Ravenstream and went over to Whisperpath's den. She sniffed. Snowmark was in. "Snowmark you got any moss?" Darkpaw asked as they stepped in. The younger medicine cat padded over to them.

"Yup. It's by the far wall." She told them. Darkpaw nodded and sniffed. She smelled the nice, rich earthy scent of the moss. She followed her nose and reached out her paw, landing on some spongy moss. Batpaw came over and tore the moss since, Darkpaw isn't very food with cutting moss. The two rolled up to moss and carried it out. They went across the camp to the bush that led to the elder's den. Past the bush was a small clearing with a bramble structure that was the den itself.

"We brought bedding!" Batpaw called as they came into the clearing. The three elder's were laying in the clearing, soaking up the last warm rays.

"Oh good, Berryclaw has been complaining about her bed aaalll day!" Silverstreak purred. Berryclaw scuffed at that. "It's true, ask Twistedfur." Silverstreak challenged.

"Don't drag me into this!" A craggy voice called from the den. Darkpaw and Batpaw went into the den and ripped out all the moss and laid out new moss.

"Thankya youngins." Berryclaw purred as the two apprentices padded out.

XXxxXXXxxXxxXXxX

Darkpaw was blinded by the brightness of the world. She knew she was dreaming but, she wished this was real. She could finally see trees. What Ravenstream told her all those moons ago was true, trees were beautiful. She laid on her back to take in the sky. It was so blue she couldn't stand it.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" A voice asked behind her. The light tabby sprang up, claws out. In front of her was grey tabby. "My name is Swirlstripe, the medicine cat before Whisperpath. I am here to warn you Darkpaw. Heed this now." Swirlstripe told the young tabby. Darkpaw nodded. "_The Adder will learn the truth. The Adder will strike the Raven, the Fog will will evaporate. Only the Bat and the Dark can bring peace to the Dawn._" Swirlstripe mewed, her eyes flashing white. "Do you understand Darkpaw?" She asked. Darkpaw nodded. "Good." Swirlstripe disappeared, leaving Darkpaw to savor her sight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxx

The next morning, Darkpaw went to Whisperpath. "Darkpaw, what can I do for you?" Asked the older medicine cat. So, Darkpaw told her about Swirlstripe. "I see. I know what she is talking about, Darkpaw. I should let Ravenstream tell you since, it is her business. But, I will tell you." The medicine cat sat. "As you know, each cat has a Chosen Mate. One cat, decided she loved another cat. This cat was from BattleClan. They met in secret. One day, the DawnClan cat realized she was going to have kits. The Battleclan cat was killed in his Clan for his crimes. These cats were Ravenstream and Ripclaw." Whisperpath told Darkpaw. The apprentice could feel her eyes widened.

"So, Batpaw and Fogpaw are half-Clan?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Whisperpath sighed. "Don't tell Batpaw or Fogpaw, Ravenstream wishes to tell them." The medicine cat added quickly. Darkpaw nodded. Little did they know, Adderstreak was standing just outside the den.

**DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUUUHHHHH! Crazy! So, next chapter will be the last :'(. Random fact time! Technically, all of the cats are half-Clan. Since DawnClan and DuskClan are two different clans. **


	26. Chapter 21

**Last chapter! So sad. Right after you read this, go to The Blind Leader. Prologue will be put up right after this is published. In fact, by the time you read this, it will already be up. Might even make this a trilogy, don't know yet. I decided to let you guys decide what to name the series. Put what you think it should be named in this review and in Blind Leader's. Just attack me with ideas. Top four that I like will be put up on Blind Leader, and here, and you guys can vote for them. sound good? Alright. Let's start with the last official chapter of Poisoned Love. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Adderstreak knew she had to hold this information. A Gathering of Clans was coming up soon, the first. She would let the Clans know then. She had to go, she couldn't execute her plan at the camp.

Xxxx

Leaf-fall was attacking with a vengeance on DawnClan. Frost was killing the plants that Whisperpath needed to keep them alive. Prey was already starting to hide. All the cats going to have kits, Smokewater, Peppernose, Rockflare, Brightfang and Foxdust were all tucked in the nursery. Soon would be the first Gatherings of Clans. All of the cats over the age of six moons old would go, Moonstar told them. Queens with kits couldn't go. Ravenstream was excited to go and see all the Clans again. See Stonepaw and Shadepaw. Maybe Blazesong. She knew Ripclaw had died and it tore her up inside.

Over the next few days, she noticed Adderstreak glaring at her. She tried to ignore it but, it was very distracting. It made her loose a thrush.

When the day of the Gatherings came around, the Clan was excited, they were all milling and chatting excitedly. Ravenstream was with her kits speaking.

"I can' wait to talk to Hawkpaw again." Darkpaw was so excited to see her brother and speak more then a few moments when on patrol. Batpaw and Fogpaw agrees with her. Soon, they were off to the river delta. In the delta was a large island, big enough to be a territory, where they would meet. The Clan sloshed through the cold water and up onto the island. Little streams and rivers laced the island, trying to get into the larger river. Soon, they came to the clearing in the center of the island. DuskClan was already there.

"Attention Clans!" Mountainstar called. "Chosens are not to go out alone, go it?" He warned. Some groans came from the group but, otehrwise they all agreed. Ravenstream watched Whisperpath, Snowmark, Tallwhisker and Frogleap all talk about plants. She smirked and went to find Blazesong. She found his black tabby coat and padded over to him. She tapped her tail on his shoulder and he turned, all her kits sitting in front of him.

"Ravenstream! I was just talking to Batpaw, Fogpaw and Darkpaw. You didn't tell me adopted another." Blazesong teased. She relaxed instantly. _Oh good, he doesn't hate them._ She sat down next to him, their tails entwinng as they talked to the apprentices. Hawkpaw came over and he and his siter talked.

Soon, Battleclan arrived. They fed into the crowd and they all talked. In the middle of the clearing, a pit opened up and play fighting was in it. Darkpaw wanted to go over there but, Batpaw wanted to talk to Blazesong more so, Ravenstream took her. "how do you like it so far Darkpaw?" Ravenstream asked as they pushed through cats.

"Fine. It's really loud though." the light tabby called. they made it to the ring, Brindlestorm and Ashbone were fighting. Ravenstream was telling Darkpaw what they were doing.

"Ashbone pinned Brindlestorm." Ravenstream told the light tabby. Darkpaw smirked.

"Next, apprentices! DawnClan you want to send in one?" Harestripe yelled. Darkpaw padded forward. Ravenstream didn't stop her, she was too surprised. "Alright. What's your name apprentice?" Harestripe asked.

"Darkpaw." She told the deputy.

"Darkpaw? What's dark about you?" He joked, glancing her over.

"My sight." She mewed back lightly. The group went still.

"you sure you wan to do this?" Bless Harestripe for asking. Darkpaw nodded. "Alright. Other apprentice!" He called. A very dark ginger cat prowled into the ring. "And you are?" He asked. The cat flicked her red eyes to Harestripe.

"Blood." she replied. Harestripe nodded.

"Blood and Darkpaw! Remember, no claws or hard biting." He told them. They both nodded. "and go!" He hoped out of the ring as the two she-cats dropped in crouches.

Darkpaw waited for the other cat to strike first. When she did, Darkpaw ducked and swept the cat legs out. Blood went sprawling. Darkpaw sifed and then lunged at the other cat. She had the cat pinned. The area around the ring was silent. Finally, Harestripe stepped in.

"Wow that was amazing Darkpaw." He praised. The apprentice fluffed her fur. "I've never seen a fighting style like that before." Murmurs went through the crowd. "thank you for shoiwng us that." Darkpaw could scent him nod his head . She dipped her's to him and went over to Ravenstream. The murmurs grew louder and Darkpaw tuned into what they were saying.

"-had kits with a BattleClan tricked Blazesong into thinking they were his." Darkpaw grew still. She stretched her hearing out.

"Yea, she strung Blazesong along, only to have kits with a Battleclan cat."

"Poor Blazesong."

"Why would you mate with one of them? who knows where they come from."

Finally, she found the gem. "Adderstreak is spouting it off."

"Ravenstream! We have to stop Adderstreak!" Darkpaw turned to her adoptive mother. The she-cat was still. "Don't let it get to you Ravesntream. We need to find Batpaw, Fogpaw, Shadepaw and Stonepaw." Darkpaw was formulating a plan. Finally, Ravenstream snapped out of it. She darted off to find her kits. Darkpaw raised on her hind legs and sniffed. she singled out her birth mother's scent and took off.

She came to a small opening in the crowd, her mother in the center. "She stole my poor, blind kit from me!" She was spouting about Ravenstream. Darkpaw stalked up to her mother. "Here she is now! My poor, helpless Darkpaw!" Adderstreak drapped herself over Darkpaw. The apprentice shook her off.

"She isn't helpless! I saw her take a cat down with one move!" Some cat called. More agreed. Soon, Ravenstream, Blazesong and the kits arrived.

"What Adderstreak is telling you is true!" Ravenstream called. "I own up to what I did. I didn't mean to have kits though. He was a nice cat to talk to without the pressure of the Clans wanting kits. My kits birth father doesn't define them. what does, is their character and how they are." Ravenstream told the crowd. Adderstreak snarled.

"you broke the rules." she snarled.

"There is no rule against it Adderstreak. since no other clan has lived here with us." Ravenstream smirked. Adderstreak lunged at Darkpaw. the apprentice yowled in surprise as her birth mother held her claws to the young cat's throat.

"Move towards us and she is killed." Adderstreak snarled.

"Adderstreak, do you really want to kill your daughter?" Ravenstream asked softly. Darkpaw could feel her mother tense up. "Really? What would that solve? Hawkpaw would hate you if you did that." Ravenstream mewed. "she has a bright future ahead." Adderstreak snorted.

"There is nothing bright about her future! It is dark and lonely!How can she have a Chosen if she can't see him?" Adderstreak wailed, her claws inching closer to Darkpaw's neck.

"No, her future is bright and filled with adventure and friends. Why can't you see that Adderstreak?" Ravesntream asked.

"Because she can't!" Adderstreak snapped. She hopped off her daughter. "she can't see. how is she suppose to be a warrior?" Adderstreak wailed. Darkpaw realized her mother had snapped, again. She tried to comfort the wailing she-cat. "No! Get away! All of you!" She darted out of the clearing.

It took some time but, finally, the clearing got back to normal and the Clans chatted till dawn. Only after that did Darkpaw realize Fogpaw wasn't with them.

**Wow crazy ending right? Prologue for Blind Leader is up by the time you read this. Random fact time! Neither of Adderstreak's kits look like her. They take after their father for fur color and head shape and all that. The only thing they took from their mother was eye color. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this story. there were times when I just wanted to quit cause I had no ideas or I had no where to ytake the story. Your reviews kept me going. Thank you guys and I'll see you in blind Leader.**

**Sincerely,**

**Darkrose45**


End file.
